


Peppermint And Lavender

by beanies_and_bands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Love, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Polyamory, Slave Trade, Tarot Cards, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alisa has heterochromia iridum, and he almost does ;), and now they have tolive amongst their saviors, but right now it's just so much angst, but they get saved, evil daichi, it's only brotp rn, iwaoi comfort suga and help him, kurodai hate each other, lev is a kid, like literaly kuroo wants to kill daichi, lots of love, maybe smut later, mention of past rape, only to fall for him, so many poly ships, suga can read tarot cards, suga is an angel, yamaguchi is a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanies_and_bands/pseuds/beanies_and_bands
Summary: "we were all in there for so long. praying to every god we knew to have someone come rescue us, to forgive us for whatever sins we committed, and let us free from that hell. I guess we finally prayed to the right one."
just because you've been saved, does it mean you're actually safe.suga really hopes so.





	1. shatter me.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i'm sorry if this is a bit rusty but it's my first story i've written in a while!  
> thanks you for the read.

_ 'It's so cold, so terribly cold,but at least I know I'm alive.' _ I think to keep on the positive side of things. I look around at some of the other slaves- excuse me jewels,we weren't allowed to think so lowly of ourselves! - and I see two of the younger ones off to the side comforting each other I smile when the little one with red hair looks up to me. He smiles largely and so brightly as if he was trying to be our own little sun, Pure and radiant and something we don’t see too much around here.   
  
He always plays with Tadashi to make sure he didn't get into trouble with the guards,as he seemed to have a knack for doing so. Especially after the rough sessions they had with his Momma Suga.   
  
I was always so grateful for that when I had come back exhausted and bruised from clientele and their sick versions of fun, he would tell Tadashi stories of his hometown where he had been a hyperactive boy.

  
He soon went back too comforting the blonde cat like boy, Kenma after I smiled back at him as best I could but even that wasn’t very bright. But he knew I wasn’t being rude or nasty, I just am tired and sore.   
  
He and kenma had stuck together ever since Kenma saw him bruised yet somehow smiling that bright,gorgeous smile of his, and told Kenma a stupid joke, which made kenma laugh and decides to help him heal.    
  
It was as if they were some sort of soulmates and even though it was the worst situation to find each other again in, they always seem so content as long as they were together. I sighed to myself as I remember when I had something like that, But it seems it was so long ago and just a false dream.   
  


Suddenly the door slammed and we all went on high alert,The guard walked in and everyone scrambled to cling to someone. None of us wanted to be the unlucky person to go out there, we knew how it was. I put my entire body in front of Tadashi's body to make sure he was not picked.   
  
But then I saw the guard who came and I realized who was going to be called. "Sugawara you've been summoned to be someone’s precious jewel, come with me, make it quick." I Looked up the guard and sighed "do I need to bring my cards sir?" He looked at me and barked out a yes that made me ask myself why i even asked anymore, It’s honestly the only reason anyone ask for me anymore, I mean I'm not exactly as gorgeous as i used to be. But my relationship with my cards and how It mystifies people will always be the same.

  
I get my cards and walk towards the guard -Sawamura Daichi, my lost lover- and look him in the eye. "Well are we going or are you just trying to woo me."  **_Smack,_ ** I knew it was coming when I looked him in the eyes, I miss the caring brown and hate this stone rock I’ve been seeing. "Move it, jewel or you can be replaced." I lift my chin and started to walk forward. I will not let him get the best of me, I will be the proud slave I am punished for being.    
  
Who knows maybe they'll starve me enough I won't wake up when they come to summon me. Maybe I'll finally be able to be free. I shake my head at the ridiculous notion as we turn corner after corner to the dressing rooms. No one ever escapes this hell not even when we die. I open the door to the dressing room and am shocked at who I see.

  
"Aaahhh if it isn't my little tarot reader, my darling Sugawara." I swallowed hard as that snake came closer saying my name as if I was something that pleasured him. I started to shake as he walked around as if he was going to attack like a goddamn constrictor, he chuckled deeply and turned to mess with some trinkets I placed on my mirror, including a picture of Yamaguchi.   
  
"Sugawara this meeting is extremely important, I could have a very powerful couple invest in this place and in you if you behave well enough. You behave correctly and you and your son will never worry about going back down to there to sleep like animals. Do I make myself clear?You could have it all, for an hour of your time today, just be the best you have ever been." Daishou looked at me through the mirror and for some reason I felt in even more danger than I did when we were face to face. I wanted to scream 'NO you can shove that investment up your ass AND KILL ME SO I WON'T HAVE TO WHORE MYSELF OUT TO MAKE YOU RICH YOU FUCKNUT.' But instead, I nodded like the meek little sheep I am to this giant snake monster in front of me.    
  
He smiled and turned to me "gooood you know what you must do. And I know I can trust you to do it or else I'll kill your precious Yamaguchi instead of you capiche?" My breath caught in my throat, there is a reason he's called a snake, and this is it. "yes Daishou-san. I will do everything in my power." he fucking laughed and patted my cheek. "of course you will, now I think a royal blue and white combo would look amazing on you tonight. I've already told Kaori so all you need to do is wear whatever it is she made. But I shouldn't keep you any longer, have fun, Sugawara!" He left laughing and I just couldn’t help but let some tears shed before Kaori walked in with my dressings.

  
Sawamura walked me into the room the couple was held in. "Don't fuck this up, whore." Is the last thing I heard before I walked into the room. I breathed in, looked up to its occupants and immediately lost my breath.

  
there stood two gorgeous men, one had beautifully styled hair that was a chestnut brown and was extremely tall and had a lean build from what I could tell from the white suit he was wearing. The other man was a bit shorter but also waaaay more muscular, He was very tan and his hair was very spiky , almost as if he were a hedgehog. but my favorite thing was their eyes, green and brown like the earth outside, something I’ve missed so dearly for eleven years now. I soon realized that 'oh shit they're looking at me!'I swallowed thickly and walked in completely and closed the door behind me. " hello gentleman, I'm Sugawara Koushi and I will be reading your cards" I say smiling as bright as possible.

  
The chestnut haired man took my hand and kissed it, ‘ _ Oh my god a prince kissed my hand!!!!!’ _ " hello darling,  my name is Oikawa Tooru and his is Iwaizumi Hajime, we are certainly glad a beauty will be entertaining us this evening,but darling what will you be doing?” I blushed  _ ‘he’s so suave oh jeez. _ ’  “Oikawa, that rude guard told us he would be reading our tarot cards" I blushed and cleared my throat as I took my hand back. I gave a small thank you and looked at the ground. I'm no beauty but who knows maybe he's delusional.”Um if anyone has angered you can speak with Daishou and he will deal with it.” Iwaizumi went..pink? He nodded and came to the table.  I looked back up at Oikawa. "shall we get started?" At that, I got a cheer from Oikawa as if he were a small child getting candy.

  
I sat down at the table across from them. "Are you both asking questions today?" And for once, Iwaizumi answered in a nice gruff voice, "no just him thank you." I stared at him for a moment and nodded. I looked back to Oikawa and asked him how many cards did he want this question but his answer surprised me. "Three and only three but not the future past present but just three cards." I wondered if he knew how these things worked, but then I remembered Daishous words and nodded."Now I need you to clear your mind of everything but this question you trying to ask. Can you do that?" Iwaizumi laughed, "that shouldn't be too hard for him not like there is much up there anyhow." I let out a giggle as I heard a squawk and a hurt 'iwa-chaaan' "just makes this easy and that's always good." I say to comfort Oikawa who just  _ beamed _ .

  
I then laid out my cards in three rows so they could all be seen and picked if Oikawa so deemed to."Okay pass your fingers over the cards and if you feel you should pick a card, pick it. Do not second guess yourself. Now please pick your cards." He went to pick his cards and I sat back for a moment. I finally got to look at these two men. They didn't seem like the type to come around here. In Fact the more the more I took them in The more I realized they aren't the type to come here."Kou- I mean Sugawara-Kun I've picked my cards." I blinked a couple times and looked down "oh, of course, let's see then."and then I turned them around.

  
"you've chosen an odd bunch here. you have   
The Fool which generally stands for new and bright beginnings,    
Two of Cups which generally stands for love, understanding, and accepting oneself, and lastly    
justice which I'm sure you can figure out.    
Oikawa-san if you don't mind me asking what was your question?" I looked at him only to be startled by his smirking. "Oh you know, just how's it going to be after we save all of you." wait...what did he just say? Then I hear explosions and gunfire outside "I'm also very sorry for this but I promise you'll be free when you wake."

and before I could react I was knocked out

When I woke I saw Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san next to me and Oikawa noticed me first "Oh good you're awake! we we re scared you'd never wake up!" I looked around confused. It seemed we were in a hospital setting. Oikawa must have seen it on my face "Welcome Kou-chan. to the king's court."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you want to please check out my new tumblr  
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	2. bird set free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga wakes up

Iwaizumi went to get a doctor a while after I woke to make sure I was going to continue to stay awake. The doctor asked the boys to leave and give some privacy, Oikawa looked as if he was about to rebate what they said but Iwaizumi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head "we'll be right outside Sugawara-san, don't worry" and began to leave. "Come on Oikawa, let the doctor help Sugawara," Oikawa looked at me and smiled like he was trying to tell me it would be okay, I smiled at Oikawa as if I was trying to say 'It's okay I'll be fine.' 

After they left the doctor took some test and took my weight and height, they took note of al my injuries and markings. "Thank you Sugawara-san, your bruises should heal soon and I think we should put you on some kind of supplement plan and start you on a meal plan to help gain weight seeing you are very underweight, but other than that a nice shower and some rest should do you some good. I'll have a nurse help with your bath or shower ,whichever you prefer until then do you have a favorite food?"

I immediately looked up and thought to my favorite food ever. "spicy mapo tofu?" They smiled and laughed, They soon looked me in eye and sighed." Still have some spunk eh? that's good to hear, I tell you what gain some weight and I will personally hand you spicy mapo tofu. For now though something lighter and less spicier should be good." I laughed and nodded in agreement to this little deal. "Okay how about some chicken noodle soup?" she chuckled and nodded. "A nurse shall be right back with that." 

As The doctor left I let out a sigh. I knew my body wasn't /pleasant/ to look like, but that's why I don't show it to anyone. I know why people look away /I know/. And I'm okay with that, I'm okay with knowing I'm ugly. I crawl into my bed again and lay for a moment before I hear the door opening and a deep chirpy voice come through, "Hey sugawara-san is it okay if we come in? We bought snacks and everything!" I smiled and nodded at the happy man coming in "Oikawa I told you leave him alone, he might want to rest. Ugh why do you never listen to me shittykawa! Hello Sugawara-san pardon our intrusion." IWASUGA sighs and all I could do is laugh and sat up with my legs crossed. "It's fine Iwaizumi-san and please call me Suga, my full name is just a mouthful." 

He just laughed a slight laugh and turned to me "okay Suga-san I think that can be arranged." I smiled at him and looked at him again, he was a strong looking man with a beautiful face. A very beautiful face that set into a smirk. "Hey Trashkawa stop eating all the snacks and give Suga some, he must be starving." The next thing I know my lap was filled with snacks varying from milk bread to chocolate candies. I looked to Oikawa who was staring at me pleadingly "Please eat something suga-chan you're so light it felt like I was carrying a corpse out of that building and I can practically see your skeleton you're so thin. I'm sorry it's not ya know good food but I hope it's good enough." I could only stare at him like if I blinked he would turn out to be a false dream my mind has conjured up.

"Suga-chan please don't cry! I'll get better food I promise! What do you like? Please Suga-chan don't cry." Am I crying? I feel My face and sure enough there are tears rolling down. I look to Iwaizumi and see even he's worried about me crying. Oh dear... " No Oikawa-san this is honestly so great! It's just been a long time since someone's thought about what I think is good enough that's all. Sorry for worrying you there are a lot of my favorites here but I don't know if I can have any of it. Thank you so much though, both of you, this is truly great!" I look between them and Oikawa flashes that big bright smile of his. "Oh Suga-chan this isn't even the beginning of what you deserve, of what you'll have even, but I'm glad you like this stuff we spent almost an hour picking stuff out for you." I can feel myself turn the bright red I tend to go when I'm embarrassed. 

"Okay Sugawara-san I'm sorry to disturb you again but I heard two little soldiers snuck in with snacks." The doctor came in with a smirk on their face, like they knew this would happen. "We just want to feed him Kiyoko-san, that's all really!" Oikawa said quickly with his palms up. "hello Kiyoko, can you tell us which one of these he can eat please." Iwaizumi-san was apparently on better terms with this doctor. "Yes Iwaizumi-san after he eats a meal which is here! thank you Asahi-san, we appreciate it." There came a man so big and tall and so just /Jesus-like/ who came in I almost started praying, Like on my knees pray, to the Christian god because how is that not Jesus? "Here you go Sugawara-san, I hope it's too your enjoyment" 'just by the smell I can already tell it's gonna be the best thing I've eaten.' I then heard chuckling, I looked around confused and landed on a smiling Asahi. "I sure hope it lives up to those standards." oh my god I said it out loud.

I began to eat as he left and oh. my. god. "THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE LITTERALLY EVER EATEN. OKAY THAT MAN MUST BE JESUS YOU CANNOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE." And I heard was the roaring sound of laughter, such beautiful laughter. I even cracked a smile as I continued to eat this beautiful meal. this was magic soup I am sure of it.

I soon finished and sunk into the bed. I've never been more comfortable in my life if I'm honest. I could hear Kiyoko-san telling which snacks were okay and why, sometimes with Oikawa and Iwaizumi answering or asking a question. I could feel myself getting heavier and heavier but this time I didn't try and fight it, because time I wasn't scared too. This time I felt comfortable.

~~~  
"The milk breads okay but not to mu-oh wow." Kiyoko san stopped talking for a moment and stared behind us. We turned around to see a passed out Suga, who somehow looked like an angel still. We all just stared for a moment before I smiled and turned to Iwa-chan. "Come Iwa-chan lets let him sleep he needs it." And with that we left the man to sleep all he needed. 

"Iwa-chan lets go visit kuroo-chan, maybe even talk to our friend." I said prepping myself for this "discussion" we were about to have. I turned to Iwa-chan as he got an evil look on his face. "Yeah Lets do that Oikawa." We begun the way to the interrogation room, stretching and psyching ourselves up.

"Kuroo-chan how's my favorite interrogator?" He Just laughed "You can only go in one at a time so figure that out and I'll let you at him." I smiled and looked to Iwa-chan who nodded that he'd let me go first. "Okay let me in."

I walked into the room and looked at the man in it, he hasn't been touched yet per request but there's a reason I'm here. I walked over to him all tied up nicely like a present, to hear him snoring. I sigh out loud and walk around to his side, I pull his head up by his hair and punch the shit out of him. He quickly woke up to spit the tooth and blood out of his mouth. I smile and walk around to his front and crouch to his height so he could clearly see me. 

"Hello Dai-chan, are you ready to get fucked up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments on what you thought!!! Hey guys if you want to please check out my new tumblr  
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	3. pain turned pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda heavy soooo be careful

Oikawa was really getting sick of this guard who is spilling way to much blood all on his brand new boots. All he wanted to know is why _anyone_ would hurt someone like he hurt Suga-chan. When Oikawa had picked up Suga he just knew that he wanted to give him the fucking world and all that was in it, and when Iwa-chan agreed with him it made it all the more serious. So when he heard that this Sawamura Daichi was his guard and was the one who _physically abused_ him the most , well lets just say Oikawa realized what true blood thirst was and how it felt for the first time. And now he was quenching said thirst but it seemed not quite fast enough, And it was **_pissing_** him off.  
  
"Dai-chan this could all stop if you tell me why you would hurt my darling Suga-chan. Why would do something so vile to him, to hurt him, even though you were _supposed_ to protect him. Just explain to me _the reason for hurting him._ " Oikawa was seething and just wanted answers, so if his words seemed violent, sue him. He hated the man in in front of him and was ready for murder. He heard low chuckling come from the man and his face grew hard because _actually fuck this_. "Ya know if you knew what I know about him you'd feel the same way. He's not nearly as beautiful as he once was, he's to snarky and has this annoying voice that just grates on your ears, he's been used and used and used that he's useless and unenjoyable. His body Is horrendous to look at and feel under you. so it was only natural that I gave u-" Before he could continue Oikawas heel met his jaw,Oikawas fist met his opposite cheek once he sat up straight again. and then Oikawas right foot met his chest knocking him back.  
  
How fucking dare he?? How could he even think those thoughts without wanting vomit? Oikawa walked over to the table and an electroshock collar and put the remote in his back pocket. Oikawa walked back over to Daichi and kicked him straight in his ear. He didn't care what damage this causes Daichi, in fact he wanted to cause more but he wanted the thirst to be quenched slowly now. Oikawa leaned down to put the collar on the man and tsked. "See you soon Dai-chan maybe next time you'll be able to finish that sentence." But before he could even get away from Daichi, Daichi just had to say something " All this for a _whore_ damn wonder what you'd do for someone that had a good background." Apparently Daichi hadn't learned his lesson so Oikawa cut the rope on the mans leg and procceded to break said leg by stomping on it. Oikawa took pleasure in those screams, Oh he took immense pleasure.

Oikawa walked out and went over to Kuroo, who happened to be one of his best friends here. " Hey sweet cheeks, where'd Iwa-chan go, I thought he wanted a go?" Oikawa asked as he slid into the very comfy swivel chair next to Kuroo. " Ah he decided he wanted to 'question' Daishou, since you were taking so long babe." Oikawa nodded as he was handed a water bottle. "So I take it he didn't hear what was said about suga then?" Oikawa really really hope that was the truth because then Daichi might not be alive for long. Kuroo shook his head and looked at Oikawa with a hardened look. "No but he's heard some fucked up shit about suga himself honestly. Like it made what fuck face said look like mean girl talk, still I wouldn't mind fucking up Sawamura myself though. I wanna make what you did look like child's play but that'd be a bit hard dude, Is he even still breathing?" Oikawa laughed and took the remote out of his pocket "You wanna find out?" Kuroo laughed and nodded furiously as they turned to the pane to watch the prisoner. As Oikawa pressed the button they heard Daichi scream and they both sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Hey what's with the sighing, You guys sound like there's no more of your favorite snacks left in the pantry." They both turned to find Iwaizumi walking in, boots and pants looking as bad as Oikawas'. "Hey Iwa-chan, unfortunately Sawamura-san is still alive but oh well more fun to be had I guess" Oikawa said with a shrug of his shoulders. " Right, well if you wanna go see Suga I suggest we go shower so we don't freak him out." Kuroo laughed as Oikawa jumped up excitedly. "What if he'd love that though, like, ' I almost killed the men who hurt you, will marry us??' that's the way some of those romance novels work." Iwaizumi very quickly yelled out no and pulled Oikawa away to get cleaned up.  
  
~~~  
"Oh Suga-chan!!! We're back!" Suga looked up to see the two men he had been wondering about. He smiled at them slightly and sat up and crossed his legs as Oikawa sat on the bed in front of him and Iwaizumi sat right next him. "So please do tell me about your day and use detail so I can imagine what it's like outside this room." Suga asked of them and watched as they exchanged a look before his one of his hands were taken by each of them. " Well Suga-chan we really didn't do to much after we left here around mid-afternoon so would it be acceptable to tell you stories instead?" Suga giggled slightly and nodded, because how could he say no? So that's how the rest of the night was spent, with laughter, gasp, corrections and great story telling. And If the next morning a nurse found all three of them asleep like that, no one had to know. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want Iwas side or not!!  
> Hey guys if you want to please check out my new tumblr  
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	4. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga learns what happened to everyone else and he consults his cards

It had been a really bad day for Suga, In fact It had been a bad few days for him, And he wasn't sure it was going to get better. He took his face out of his knees as a nurse came to take his vitals, and ask him what he wanted to eat. He just asked for something simple to eat and handed his arm. he knew he looked horrible if how he felt was anything to go by. But how are you supposed to feel when half the people you tried so hard to protect were either dead or couldn't be saved. How are you supposed to handle your baby isn't even awake after a whole week and may never wake up?

It had been the day before yesterday when two guards who weren't Oikawa and Iwaizumi came in and delivered the news. They had this man come in,He said his name was Ukai but Suga didn't think he deserved a name, And told Suga he had a shit ton of bad news and some very bittersweet news and he was sorry for what he was about to say. Ukai then proceeded to tell Suga that only about 45-50 slaves had been rescued and the rest couldn't be for one of two reasons, Suga had only flinched. He then told Suga the he had been the only one awake and alive out of those 45-50, Sugas breath got a little labored then. Suga decided then he could ask about his baby. "What about Yamagucchi Tadashi, what happened to him?" Ukai looked at him and then looked to one of the men and asked to figure that out quickly. They came back soon but this news made Sugas heart stop.

"Yamagucchi Tadashi was saved but he is in critical condition as of the moment. Suga He was found under some roof protecting another child. If he does wake he will have to some serious physical therapy for his right leg. I don't know your connections but we're praying." Suga started crying, He had at one point started screaming for Oikawa and Iwaizumi but they were away for a mission and wouldn't be back for another day or so, and he didn't stop crying until about two hours ago. 'He is only 9, he has the most adorable freckles, I still remember holding him in my arms all tiny and new ,after his mother had died giving birth, but now he may never wake up.' Suga just wanted to run to him, and he's tried but kiyoko is very strong or he's very weak, but he did know one thing he could do no matter what.

Suga wiped his face and reached over to his bed side to grab his tarot cards. He didn't often ask the cards many questions for his own benefit but it was also for tadashi so He guessed it was okay. He cleared his mind and began to focus on his question as he laid his cards out. what will happen to tadashi and will he be okay. He continued to Breathe as he focused on that on Yama. He looked at the cards and began to pick his five cards, Breathe in Breathe out. He began to flip his cards and almost cried. He had pulled the ace of swords- beginning of victory, rebirth, -nine of cups- wishes fulfilled, victory over difficulties, -3 of pentacles- in health your health would grow immensely because of you and your doctors work, -strength, -ace of wands seeds of success, and heath. Yama would be okay, he would heal with the help here, he was sure that's what the cards are saying.

He wanted to run to his baby again and tell him it will be okay, he will be safe and he will be taken care of. He sighed, still trying to get himself together before the nurse came back with his food. He would get strong and stay strong if only to show Yama it was okay here, That they would be okay here. He heard a knock on his door frame and looked up to see his two favorite guys here "Hey Suga-san we were on our way here when they were bringing your lunch. So we decided to bring it for you, But it seems like something else has your attention." Iwaizumi always knew how to get to the point, but he wasn't the only today. "Suga-chan I heard Ukai came to talk to you and you asked about a child we got out. I checked up on him on the way here, Suga-chan he is dreaming about something good because he's smiling and his freckles are shining like stars. He's safe Suga-chan" Suga looked at Oikawa and started bawling, like sobbing loudly with snot and everything as he heard Iwa yell 'Dammit shittykawa we were supposed to go at this slow!' 'Iwa-chan he needed to hear that more than anything else!' 'Idiot!' Suga ended up smiling super hard, and it was the best kind of pain.  
  
"So Suga-chan are ready to eat because grilled cheese and tomato soup is super good for you ya know!" Suga nodded and reached for his food but Oikawa shook his head and lifted up a spoonful of soup and with a hand under the spoon lifted the spoon to Suga for him to eat. Suga flushed red and looked to Iwaizumi but it seemed he was too amused to help Suga. Suga looked back to Oikawa but he was determined to feed Suga so Suga opened up enough for the spoon to go in. As Oikawa pulled the spoon out of his mouth he saw Iwaizumi pull off a piece of the grilled cheese and look at him mischievously.  "No not you too Iwa-san!" Suga cried incredulously because he thought Iwaizumi would be the voice of reason. Iwaizumi just laughed shook his offering the piece to suga to take with his mouth. "Mean iwa-san, oh so mean "Iwa chuckled deeply and no he did not get redder,"You don't actually think that though and Suga sighed "No, no I don't". And thats how they continued the two guards feeding Suga as they told him more stories until he didn't have any more to eat.  
  
"So what exactly is this place by the way, you guys never did tell me." Suga stated as he came down from his laughing fit and Oikawa smirked at Suga and leaned onto the bed as if he was about to tell a super important secret "This is a place called the kings court and we don't exist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleeease give me kudos and comments as it actually motivates me <3 <3<3  
> Hey guys if you want to please check out my new tumblr  
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	5. Russia is the place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings court and new revealations

I looked over to Oikawa as he told Suga we actually don't techinally exist and I look over to see pure confusion on Sugas face, How can someone be that legitimately cute? "what he means is we don't technically exist, you see we aren't recognized by any government as a group that rescues and offers asylum to slave trade victims." Oikawa nods eagerly and adds on "and because the slave trade isn't just in Japan we decided it would be better to relocate. " Sugas eyes busted out at that statement. Oh no don't tell me they could tell Him that most of his people were slaughtered, are missing, or haven't woke up yet but couldn't find the time to tell him that we are not in Japan anymore. What kind of actual fucked up logic is that, like honestly he's been through enough he needs to know what's going on in his surroundings Jesus Christ.

"Suga, did no one tell you we are in Russia?" I ask him and his jaw dropped, I'll take that as a no then. _'I'm going to kick Ukais ass i swear to_ god'. "No Izumi! No one told me anything like that! How did we even get here? You know what no, continue explaining where I am." Wow This Suga Is very... intresting. "Well yeah we decided no one would come looking for refugees in a cold valley. We get along with the locals pretty well so their secrecy was always agreed on. And they also try and help as much as possible if we need it and we help them too." I tell Suga trying to help get an Idea about how we do things around here. "And we got you here by boat and large ambulances. We tried to be as delicate as possible and thankfully we had no accidents."

"But how did you know about us? How did you know we were trapped in that god awful warehouse? Izumi-san, Oi-chan, How did you know we needed you?" I looked at Suga in that moment. He seemed so small, so fragile, so just tired of being the carrier all the time. "We have teams that locate operations like that and notify us so we can try to liberate you. Of course sometimes we don't succeed or are too late, But sometimes we get it right and can actually help." Oikawa says reaching for Sugas hand to hold because Suga looked as if he just needed some support. he looks between Oikawa and I and smiles " Well if I'm anywhere I'm glad it's somewhere where I can speak the native tongue." And with that Suga has completely taken us by surprise.

"YOU CAN SPEAK RUSSIAN SUGA-CHAN!!" Oikawa yells excitedly as if he were finding out he won Beyonce tickets. I sigh and punch him in his arm "Stop yelling idiot, And since when can you speak Russian Suga?" I ask as Oikawa mutters something along the lines of ' you're just as curious as I am iwa-chan why do you have to be such a brute?' Suga laughs " Well I had to learn because some customers spoke other languages so I picked up on Russian, English, French, Czech,Irish,Italian, and Greek. I think thats it. "Oh Wow, He's absolutely amazing, Oh jeez, How am I going to be able to handle him? "Suga-chan can you say something in Russian?Please, Please,Please!!!!" Oikawa begged and Suga blushed a very beautiful red, it made him look like a apple, juicy and ready to eat. I didn't think that, nope no I didn't... okay I did but shhhh.

"Okay but only if you promise to not have it translated. I'll tell you one day okay?" We both cross our hearts, an act that gets a giggle out of Suga for _some_ reason. He takes a deep breath and looks us in the eye. " Я набирает чувства к вам обоим, и я не знаю, как идти о рассказывать вам. Я просто надеюсь, что ты останешься со мной, хотя я не очень хорошо для любого из вас. пожалуйста, просто дайте мне любить тебя." He said It so flawlessly it left us speechless. We stare at him as he blushes and then we hear a very loud high pitched "You speak my native tongue!" All of us look to the door and see a child that looks like a Russian blue cat.

He walks in and walks behind Oikawa to go next to Suga and gives him a large smile. "Hello, my name is Lev Haiba and I'm eight years old, It's lovely to meet you!" he extends his hand to Suga who smile sweetly at this tall eight year old. "Wow you are only eight? I thought you were eleven because you're so tall! you must 134 centimeters!" _'Suga please stop or else i'm going to have to marry you.'_ I think Oikawa is thinking the same thing because he looks as if he's ready to go buy the ring now. The kid, lev excuse me, Just beams at Suga." Thats exactly how tall I am! Wow only my mom knew exactly how tall everyone was! Are you a mommy too?" Suga just smiled a sweet little smile and chuckled. "You could say that I guess." Me and Oikawa rose our eyebrows to this little statement. There were children so maybe they looked to Suga as a mothering figure, It'd make a ton of sense.

We realized Lev was laughing to something Suga had said to him in Russian. We smiled st each other and I cleared my throat and looked to Lev."Lev, where is your mom? She might be worried about where you are." Lev looked down at my question oh no.." She died last year so now I stay in the children's ward. But It's almost my bed time so I should head back." Suga looked worried and looked to silently asking if we'd take him, Oh how could we ignore him. "Hey Lev, Iwaizuimi-san and Oikawa-san are gonna take you up there okay?I don't want you getting lost or hurt." Lev fucking beamed at him and nodded. "And Suga вы будете моя мама?" Suga went red immediately, yet he nodded. Oikawa busted out laughing and looked at Lev. "Только до тех пор, ты в порядке с нами быть вашим папам" He must have understood Levs question and Suga made a choking sound as he stared at Oikawa smirking down at him. Lev excitedly shouted yes and bounced up and down out the door. We bid Suga good night and took lev to his room.

"So Oikawa what was that about? In Sugas room I mean" I ask him after we dropped off Lev and Oikawa lets out this little chuckle. "Lev asked Suga if he'd been his mom and i said only if he was okay with us being his dads." I stared at him and sighed, of course he'd say something like that. "So what did Suga say then?" He shook his head, "I don't know, But even if I did I would pretend like I didn't, he did as us not to get it translated there has to be a reason for it." I nodded and we fell into silence. ** _beeeeep beeeeeeep beeeeeep *prisoner escape* *intruder in recovery bunk 219* beeeep beeeeeeeep beeeeep._** Me and Oikawa look at each other in fear. 219 Is Sugas bunk, there was a escaped prisoner in Sugas bunk. We both knew who it was though as we ran through the halls to get to him.

Daishou was in there with suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hc that Oikawa loves beyonce  
> Please leave comments and kudos. for they show me love and motivate the crap outta me <3  
> Hey guys if you want to please check out my new tumblr   
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	6. fear,tears, and learning about beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS HEADS UP THERE IS HEAVILY IMPLIED RAPE AND ALMOST RAPE IN THIS SCENE SOOOO IF THAT WILL TRIGGER YOU PLEASE SKIP TO THE THREE ASTERISK THANK YOU GUYS.

 Suga had only closed his eyes for three seconds to recover from Lev and Oikawa and their antics. He heard the door slide close before he heard the alarms "Oh did Lev forget something?" He opened his eyes and there stood Daishou _and Daichi_. My blood freezes in my veins and my muscles are paralyzed and my breathing stops, I am actually _scared_. I watch as Daishou pulled Daichi over to the wheelchair in my room and slump him in there. He then turned looking for medical supplies to heal up Daichis.... face, ha if I find out whoever did that I'll marry them I swear. I start to breathe slowly again as I look towards the door to see some guards with crazy hair trying to beat in the door. I give the one with the black hair a very pathetic look of _'help me.'_ He motions for me to breathe in and out evenly, I'm trying trust me.

"I don't know why they're trying to get in like that when those doors are electrically locked and not a turn lock. Besides It's not like there is anything in here of value they have to protect from us, right _Koushi_?" Daishou said offhanded but I knew by him calling me Koushi this was no offhanded question. As Daishou started fixing up Daichi He cleared his throat meaning he wanted his answer _now_. "No D-Daishou-san nothing o-of v-value." I get out barely before his snake-like gaze is upon me, He raises an eyebrow and hums low in his throat. "That's interesting that you say that because two guards came to us the last week, and well the one with fluffy brown hair did this to Sawamura here" Daichi was being a baby as Daishou cleaned his wounds. So Oikawa did that... I'll have to just thank him considering he probably wouldn't want me. "And one with spiky hair and big arms came in used electroshock on me until I answered him, in the way _he_ wanted, all because of a silver haired beauty." Iwaizumi did that to Daishou.. for me? No, no way there has to be some other reason.

"I know what you are thinking because I was thinking it too. That they couldn't be doing this for you of all people, You the nasty little whore. But alas you are who they meant, I guess you haven't shown them what you look like under that shirt yet huh?" Ah that's right they've only seen my face. I pull my blanket up further and look at my lap. He's not wrong at all, Thats the thing, he's absolutely right in those aspects. I began to hear yelling outside that sounds like Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I perk up a little at the prospects that they've come to help me. "Ah the knights have come for their wrench well It's too bad I got here first _innit_?" I was about to ask what he meant when all the the needles in my arms were ripped out. I screamed in pain because that really really hurt. I held my arm to my chest as I was dragged down the bed to the end where Daichi was leaning over me with _that face_. I had begun to have flashbacks and tried to push him off of me but I'm too weak. I was always too weak, so I screamed for him because I know he got off on it. "That's right baby, scream for them to save you.That way when they're too late I'll get to see the look on their pretty faces."

***

Next thing I know a gun is being fired, glass was being shattered, Daichi and Daishou were yelling and being dragged out and someone was holding me to their chest. "Suga,please stop screaming, breathe please, Suga, Suga It's done. They're being dragged down to new cells that they won't escape. Suga we have you please just Breathe." Izumi was holding me and rocking me. "Suga-chan Please come back to us. We're here now, they're gone and will be dealt with. Please Suga breathe." Oi-chan was behind me rubbing my back trying to help me breathe, I just clung to Izumi harder. "Please don't leave tonight, Please. They'll come back Please Izumi, Please Oi-chan, Please just stay." I beg repeatedly as they squeeze me into this sandwich of comfort. They just let me cry as they comfort me as much as they could.

Eventually I was just down to sniffles and hiccups. They had let go of me some as kiyoko showed up in my room. She cleared her throat to get my attention but unfortunately I flinched."Kiyoko-san do we have to do this tonight? You see how shook up he is right now as is." I sniffled before sitting up and looking at kiyoko and nodding,I turned to the men holding me "I'll be fine as long as you guys stay with me." Oi-chan nodded and Izumi rubbed a few circles into my hips before nodding. I smiled and stood up to where kiyoko needed me. She leaned to whisper to me "You will have to take off your shirt Suga,are you ready for them to see the scars." I nodded because if what Daishou said is true well they need to see what they're getting. They need to know I've been mutilated and broken beyond repair.

"Okay Suga, If you'll take off your shirt for me so I can see if you obtained any injuries." I took a deep breath as I removed my shirt, I didn't dare look back to the men I would be losing soon.I didn't need to see the dissatisfaction and disgust on their face to know it was there. Kiyoko asked me to turn so she could my back 'Just breathe Suga It'll be okay.' "Okay Suga we'll need to get your arm bandaged up but good news, you don't need the IV or to lay in bed all day any more.I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances that we found this out but we did. Now will you two be staying the night or will you be taking your leave?" Kiyoko looks to them tiredly for their answer and they both say they'll stay with me. She nods and bids me a good night. The next thing that happened was definitely not expected.

I felt two pairs of eyes on me as I layed back down in my bed. I refused to meet them as I was scared they held persecution in them. But apparently silence wasn't the plan for everyone in the room tonight. "Suga-chan what were those marks in your body, if you don't mind me asking?" Oikawa asked and I shook my head and looked at them with eyes that asked 'do you really want to know?"But they only looked at me with comfort and question. So I sighed and begun to tell them How my body came to be. "When we were in the pit, the giant room they kept us all in, we didn't have proper medical supplies. our bandages were made out of cloth and the water we used to clean wounds was rain water but we really didn't have any antiseptic or any thing like that. So when we were punished we would end up with scars that could never be healed. When I got there I ran my mouth a lot and did a lot of stupid things. So of course that meant punishment, but eventually whipping me wasn't enough. So other utensils ,and sometimes other guards, were brought out to play. I used to paint over them until I couldn't hold the brush steady anymore. That's when I realized, I wasn't beautiful anymore, that I'm never going to be beautiful ever again in this life."

I looked down at my lap and did the only thing I knew how to do when I was going to face rejection, I retracted Into myself mentally so I could deal with the pain some other time. But before I could curl up into a ball a pair of lips on my temple and another pair on my palm made me come out of it. Oikawa made me look at him as he began to tell me a shocking perspective. " Suga-chan I don't know who in seven hells told you were anything less than stunning but dear god _K_ _oushi_. You don't know how much you effect the both of us with just a look. And when you smile it's like we could finally know what heaven feels like. and your laugh _oh god_ it's like we've been cleansed of all the bad we've done Suga-chan. You make us feel right." I was blushing hard and I knew it but I was also was very close to crying. These magnificent beautiful men before me just told me that they viewed me like I was an angel or something. How could I be that beautiful to anyone?

"But those tears make us want to commit very unholy acts upon the people who hurt you like they have. Your tears make us very... murderous. But that blushing on the other hand does very different things." I looked at Izumi with a questioning look, but then he smirked and I understood exactly what he meant. I actually squeaked and pressed my face into my hands. "I just don't understand how you see me like that after what you just saw." Oikawa very easily took my hands off my face with one hand and with the other made me look at them. "Because Sugawara you are absolutely delicate-able and those scars just mean you get even more healing kisses until you know you are absolutely beautiful. Because dammit Suga-chan You. Are. beautiful."   
  
And because I could do nothing else to absolutely ruin this night I kissed Oikawa. It wasn't heavy or breath taking but it was sweet and gentle, like nothing I've ever truly had. and then he started to kiss  _back,_  And smiled while doing so too. He pulled away first and I could only wait for the repurcussion that he would give me. "Hey" Izumi's voice had startled me into looking at him, "No love for me huh?" And I just smiled and crawled over to him. He was the first to initiate the kiss but It wasn't any harder or hungrier. The only difference was his lips were a bit more chapped but plusher. I Pulled back and lied down. "Stay with me?" I ask and It was just hilarious seeing these two big men trying to fit in with me on this double hospital bed. But we made it work and I was the happiest I'd been in years. "By the way Suga." Izumi called to me, I hummed in response as my lids were getting heavy. "Where did Izumi come from anyway? I'm not saying I don't like it it's actually quite cute If you ask me but you just randomly started calling us nicknames and I wanna know How you got them" And at that I made an Inhuman noise and promptly hid in Oikawas laughing chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't do bad on anyone but please comment and kudo  
> I love you <3  
> Hey guys if you want to please check out my new tumblr   
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	7. the Guardian of slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello im here to make hate daichi even more

Heavy boots make an echoing sound as they went went down the deserted hallway. He had a file in his hands telling of every crime this person has ever committed and the sentence they paid for the crimes, which wasn't a very long list and that pissed him off. His victims were all helpless and couldn't do anything back to save themselves, so it was unfair and unjustifiable.  
The man shut the folder suddenly and clenched his fist trying not to get unfairly angry; after all, he would punish the man well enough. He would help these victims get the upmost justice they deserved, and even more than that to make up for how long it took to do so. The man would pay with his own crimes.

The guard/interrogator turned down a hall and came to a door that needed clearance because apparently all level clearance just wasn't going to work. There was no way they escaped on their own but the security footage just so happened to not be recording those few moments so they couldn't see who released the two prisoners, and who told them what number Suga room was and how they could get there but dear god they were really thorough because they were there in minutes.So now the interrogators job was to find out who exactly told them and released them. He was to figure it out and quick because this means there is a rat in their mist and that is never good especially for their organization. He got through the door was thoroughly searched and let through the second set of doors. He stopped in front of the cells to take a deep breath because he won't be the same person when he steps in there.

The cell door opens and he walks in on to stop in front of the prisoner. The prisoner looked up at him and he saw that the man was still pretty banged up from Oikawas abuse but hey he deserved it. He opened the file to make sure this was the right man and goodie it was. "'Hello Sawamura my Kuroo Tetsuro but you are to address me as Sir. I am going to ask you questions and you will answer them within a timely manner and truthfully or you will face punishment am I understood?" Kuroo left no room for defiance when he had to be this guy and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Not with this absolute scum, No he was going to go hard and the best part was he was allowed to do so.

Sawamura just stared at him like an absolute idiot until he just cracked a smirk, " go to hell _sir_." Kuroo sighed why did they all have to be like this? Atleast this one used the correct name and an actual response. He threw the papers on the table behind him and let the back of his left hand crack against the prisoners cheek. "I'm not going there but you will sure think you are. Why must all of you do this it's like you guys like being hit. Huh maybe you do, kinky. But you see you are definitely not my type and quite frankly you are just such a disgusting piece of scum that I couldn't even get it up. but we're not here to talk about me. No we are here to talk about two nights ago, when you got to Sugawara and tried to do some very _unsavory_ things to him. But here is the thing, You never were let out of that cell and had no idea about our lay-out so how in the hell did you know how to get there? More importantly Who told you how to get there hm?" Kuroo Stared Into Sawamuras eyes and Sawamura frowned sighed. "I actually can't tell you who let us out because I don't know. Daishou did, they let him out told him left then Daishou got me and bam we ran for it, _sir_."

Venomous but yet somehow truthful, huh thats new. Kuroo sighed _'Well shit Our other guy is there with Daishou now so thats done but I have a personal request to fulfill. And I do plan to fulfill it'_. "So Sawa tell me why Sugawara? Whats the deal with only him? Is It because he's the only one awake or is it more personal." Daichi just smirked "Oh he's my own little fucktoy and I wanted to play." Kuroo punched him in his chest and he staggered for a second. "You don't get to talk like that and you forgot the sir." Daichi spat at Kuroo so he took out his handy dandy knife and cut part of Daichis' lip open. He screamed for a little bit as Kuroo twirled the knife. "Now are we gonna keep our spit in our mouth or am I gonna have to mess that mouth up even more?" Daichi glared up at him with the power of thirty seven knives but unfortunately he was strapped to a chair so whoops. "What do you even want from me shitstain sir." Kuroo squatted down and grabbed daichi by the hair. And in a deep low voice he growled out " I want to know why Suga fears you when you were supposed to protect him."

Daichi raised his eyebrows and studies kuroofor a moment, like his face could explain every secret kuroo has ever had. His eyes grew wide and he threw his head back howling with laughter. Kuroo stood there with an eyebrow raised, he had trouble finding what was so funny. he sighed and put his foot on daichis' chest and lowered his face to meet the prisoners "Sawa you have exactly ten seconds to get your shit together before your chest feels like its falling in on itself." Daichi started to calm down and looked him in the eye "it's just funny how many of you that whore has around his pinkie, damn I know he makes great sounds but damn I guess its been a minute since i've been in him. Hey think I can get a visit sir?" He started laughing again and Kuroo stood up straight and pulled his leg away only to push it right back into his chest _as hard as he could_. He watched as daichi gasped for and squirmed as his breath was taken away and was replaced with pain. Kuroo looked down at him with disgust, he hated guys like this; with their cocky attitude and their "everything is mine and you can't tell me otherwise" ego. God he couldn't stand listening to that shit.

"You will NOT talk about Sugawara that way am I understood? Now tell me why you didn't protect him." Sawamura looked at him and huffed out of his nose. "I was given a deal about two maybe three years ago. We had been friends Sugawara and I, and they realized that. So they called me in one day and tell me I had two options, I could be their personal slave but Sugawara would never be anyone else's whore and would do costume making and we could be together and married even,Or I could gain a new higher position that paid more, choose a wife from the female whores, have a mansion and still have Sugawara as a personal slave to my pleasuring needs. Now that was an offer I couldn't refuse, I mean they were basically telling me I could have it all as long as I didn't mess with him anymore you know outside of the fun times. So I took the second offer and was living the life until you guys showed up and destroyed everything." Kuroo was _seething_ now. He saw red, in fact it was crimson red or blood red.

"So you are telling me you gave up protecting him for your own greed to be fulfilled? You raped and beat him so you could have riches? HOW DARE YOU!" Kuroo roared out,he had enough of this low life. How was he even able to even stand himself? He flipped his knife out ready to shred this shit stain. Before he was being dragged out by another guard before he was able to kill Sawamura. He continued to rage even after 15 minutes of getting out of that cell. How could someone do that to someone innocent and wary already. How Jesus Christ and he to relay that Oikawa and Iwaizumi too. He sat on the ground one leg up and one leg out in front of him. He pulled a ciggarette out and lit it. He let out a puff of air and watched as the smoke formed a lovely gray cloud. "You know Kuroo you're definitely not supposed to be smoking in here." Kuroo looked up and smiled at the person who ridiculed him. "Yaku I honestly almost just freddy krugered a man in there. I think you can cut me some slack yeah?" Yaku sighed and nodded "Do you have any wounds I need to look at?" Kuroo shook his head and yaku leaned down and gave him a peck to the head. Kuroo laughed "I don't think Mattsun and Makki would like you kissing other men." Yaku sighed out of his nose "They wouldn't care because they know you're like my brother you idiot."

"I know why you went out like that so please calm down a take a breather. Do you need anything?" Kuroo nodded and took out the small, round recorder from behind his left ear and hands it to Yaku."Bring that to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and tell them it's from the black cat." Yaku nods and tips a cigarette to Kuroo who in turn looked at Yaku in surprise "What I don't have a great past either , so light or nah?" Kuroo laughed and gave him the lighter with a smile. "Thanks yakkun,you're the best." he just got a tch back. Kuroo watched Yaku leave him alone with his own miserable thoughts. The reason they bonded was their bad past And thats what been have bothering him. He knew exactly why guys like Sawamura had that attitude and that ego. He knew exactly why guys like Sawamura thought the way they did. He hated thinking about but he had to because thats how he was going to figure out who is the big man.

He was going to remember who he used to be.  
A gaurd of slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudo  
> Hey guys if you want to please check out my new tumblr   
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	8. happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY THINGS HAPPEN SO MANY PEOPLE APPEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm have fun?

We were walking down a wide corridor when we turned a corner and a small man bumped into us and fell onto the tile floor. I immediately knew he was Yaku Morisuke, A notorious healer for the more serious cases, whether it be a hard criminal or extreme wounds, as he was a caring hard ass and that's what the other nurses and some of the other doctors needed. I also knew him bumping into us wasn't an accident in anyway, shape or form, he made sure that we bumped into each other, and I knew what for. "Yaku-chan! Are you alright? Here let me help you up." I reached my left hand out and he reached out with his right hand and I saw his thumb tucked into his hand ' _ bingo _ '. He dropped the small recorder into my hand as I lifted him to him his feet. "Thank you, Oikawa-kun, have a nice day,and try not to bump into anyone else you friggin giant." He says pointedly and walks away. Soon a triumphant smile creeps to my face, I turn to walk our path to our room again calling over my shoulder to Iwa, "Come on Iwa-chan we need to stop by our room before seeing Kou-chan." I knew he was extremely confused about that little exchange but he'll figure it out soon enough. 

 

We turn down another corridor with rooms on each side, they all have numbers on them to help one identify which one was theirs. Oikawa stopped at 412* and waited for Iwa to unlock the door so they could enter the apartment complex. Oikawa looked around the apartment and smiled, thinking about how Suga would reaction. It was a fairly modern place, it had high ceilings and soft, navy blue carpeted floors ( which they had to get installed after the third morning of waking up to freezing wood floors because Iwa was  _ not _ having that).The counters were all black granite and the appliances were stainless steel because aesthetics had to be kept. The windows were all floor to ceiling and with the view they had they enjoyed it extremely, especially when it was dusk and the sky turned different colors, effectively turning the place into a romantic setting. He sat down on his lovely royal blue chaise that was adjacent to the black sectional that Iwa was glaring at him from. _ three, two, one _ "So are you going to explain what that was about or what? Because I know that was no accidental bump in.” I sighed and put the recorder on the table and looked him in the eye “That’s from Kuroos Interrogation of Sawamura, I asked him to record it to see if we could learn something, go ahead and push play why don’t you.” Iwas face was just pure shock and then it was anger. “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN IN BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH DESIRES OR WHAT COULD BE ON THAT TAPE? OH MY LORD OIKAWA WHY JUST WHY” I look at him with a questioning look  _ ‘ I know he has morals and shit but I know he is just as curious as I am`jesus. _ ’ “Sooooo You don’t want to know what is on the tape?” Iwa looks down away from me and mutters something like “I didn’t say that now did I?” I sighed at him and thought  _ ‘Knew it’.   _ I pushed play and began to listen in at what happened in that cell. __   
_   
_ __ "'Hello Sawamura my Kuroo Tetsuro but you are to address me as Sir. I am going to ask you questions and you will answer them within a timely manner and truthfully or you will face punishment am I understood?" Kuroo began and he left no room for defiance when he had to be to be that guy. Not with this absolute scum, No he was going to go hard and the best part was he was allowed to do so.

 

_ It was silent until they heard a small chuckle, " go to hell sir." Kuroo sighed At least. He threw the papers on the table behind him and  a hand crack against the prisoners cheek was heard be fore kuroo began with annoyance laced in his voice. "I'm not going there but you will sure think you are. Why must all of you do this it's like you guys like being hit. Huh maybe you do, kinky. But you see you are definitely not my type and quite frankly you are just such a disgusting piece of scum that I couldn't even get it up. but we're not here to talk about me. No we are here to talk about two nights ago, when you got to Sugawara and tried to do some very unsavory things to him. But here is the thing, You never were let out of that cell and had no idea about our lay-out so how in the hell did you know how to get there? More importantly Who told you how to get there hm?" Kuroo stopped his ranting and silence was all there until Sawamura sighed. "I actually can't tell you who let us out because I don't know. Daishou did, they let him out told him the layout and the way, left then Daishou got me and bam we ran for it,sir."  _

 

_ Venomous but yet somehow truthful  is the tone Sawamura used, Kuroo sighed. "So Sawa tell me why Sugawara? What’s the deal with only him? Is It because he's the only one awake or is it more personal." Silence then Sawamura spoke up "Oh he's my own little fucktoy and I wanted to play."Boots scuffling and Sawamura trying to breathe. "You don't get to talk like that and you forgot the sir." Daichi spat at Kuroo and soon He began screaming for a bit as Kuroo spoke to Sawamura in an even voice. "Now are we gonna keep our spit in our mouth or am I gonna have to mess that mouth up even more?"Sawamura huffed out. "What do you even want from me shitstain sir." Boots scuffled and then Kuroo growled out in a deep, low, cutting voice " I want to know why Suga fears you when you were supposed to protect him." _

 

_ It was dead silent until someone began howling with laughter, it sounded almost insane as if the persons sanity had vanished. A long sigh and then Kuroos voice rang out "Sawa you have exactly ten seconds to get your shit together before your chest feels like it's falling in on itself” the laughter seemed to get quieter and quieter. Soon Sawamuras voice, harsh and rough spit out."it's just funny how many  of you that whore has around his pinkie, damn I know he makes great sounds but damn I guess it's been a minute since i've been in him. Hey think I can get a visit sir?" He started laughing again and then He was gasping for air as if his breathe was taken away and was replaced with pain. Kuroo was heard to breathing heavily with anger. _

 

_ "You will NOT talk about sugawara that way am I understood? Now tell me why you didn't protect him" Sawamura huffed out of his nose. "I was given a deal about two maybe three years ago. We had been friends Sugawara and I, heck even at one point even more, and they realized that. So they called me in one day and tell me I had two options, I could be their personal slave but Sugawara would never be anyone else's whore and would do costume making and we could be together and married even,Or I could gain a new higher position that paid more, choose a wife from the female whores, have a mansion and still have Sugawara as a personal slave to my pleasuring needs. Now that was an offer I couldn't refuse, I mean they were basically telling me I could have it all as long as I didn't mess with him anymore you know outside of the fun times. So I took the second offer and was living the life until you guys showed up and destroyed everything." Kuroo became oddly silent, but that of course didn't last for long. _

 

_ "So you are telling me you gave up protecting him for your own greed to be fulfilled? You raped and beat him so you could have riches? HOW DARE YOU!" Kuroo roared out, soon the heavy doors opened and heavy footsteps came in as they dragged out a very pissed off Kuroo who was still rampaging. _

  
The tape had clicked to signify a stop. The two men still did not move a single inch, too wrapped up in their own fury as to notice it. How could that man actually do that to Suga and not feel a bit of remorse. Suga once called this man a lover, someone he trusted and cared for and he threw all away, and for what? For greed and possessions he didn’t need that's what. Oikawa wished he knew where Sawamura was so he could strangle him to repeatedly. He breathed in and out of his nose while counting in his head to calm himself down.He looked over to Iwa and let out a little laugh at the absolute murderous look on his face. Iwa looked him and breathed out little and told Oikawa that he was glad that he had no idea where that man and Oikawa made an affirmative sound as if to say  _ “me too Iwa-chan, me too.” _ Maybe this is why they weren’t allowed to know. Oikawa groaned as he fell back against the couch “Iwa-chan I want- no  _ need _ to hold him. I need to give him everything. Iwa why can’t he stay here, he’s healthy he still needs vitamins and plenty of nutrient and shit like that but he can stay here and get that. He could be under our constant protection and you know damn well we’d protect him well.” he ended his little rant but was surprised to not be berated for it like he usually was when the subject was brought up. He leaned up to see Iwaizumi with a  _ thoughtful  _ look, like was  _ actually thinking about it.  _  He looked up to Oikawa and Oikawa almost exploded with joy with what was in his eyes.   
  
Oikawa was skipping down the halls with Iwa behind looking calm and collected as they headed to the hospital wing. They had a game plan and that plan was to let Iwa do all the talking and for Oikawa to shut up, which if it got him his darling Suga he would do just that. They entered the wing and run into the one person they need to see the most, “Kiyoko-sama! How lovely it is to see but I must see my darling Suga. Is he in his room?” Kiyoko sighed and looked at Oikawa exasperatedly “Yes Oikawa he is, but please tone down the cheeriness, we both know that is not you. You and I both know you are a giant narcissistic asshole so don’t give Suga any false information. ” Oikawa just bit his tongue and nodded and looked at Iwaizumi with eyes that said to give her hell but he only snorted. “It’s not my fault she knows you shittykawa. Hello Kiyoko, do you have a moment to spare?” She nodded and they started talking about Oikawas Idea. Oikawa made his way to his lovely Suga.    
  
“Oh my darling Suga I’ve come to rescue you!”Oikawa says as walks into the room to notice Suga sitting on his padded window bench with a mug in his hand. Suga turned to him and started  _ glowing.  _ He sat his cup down and went to walk over to Oikawa but Oikawa was already in front of him pulling him to his chest. Suga giggled and hugged Oikawa back. “So what are you rescuing me from this time huh?” Suga asked as he pulled Oikawa down to the bench, Oikawa waited until suga was comfortable with his back pressed against Oikawas chest. “ I’m saving you from this dreadful room my darling hibiscus” Suga blushed and looked up at Oikawa “do you know hibiscus means delicate beauty? Do you realize you just said I have a delicate beauty?” Oikawa smiled and nodded he knew exactly what it meant, he stayed up all night just so he could study flower meanings so he could give Suga a nickname. Suga picked up his mug again as he mumbled a thank you. Oikawa knew he still didn’t think himself beautiful. It had been about a week since they first kissed and Oikawa and Iwaizumi both religiously tell Suga how gorgeous he is but for some reason he just won’t believe it. It makes them want to show Suga , inch by inch, how beautiful he is but they wouldn’t do anything like that until Suga was absolutely comfortable with that. Oikawa sighed and kissed him on the temple, words will have to do for now.    
  
It was peaceful, Suga was humming some random tune and was leaned completely against Oikawas chest and Oikawa was rubbing circles into Sugas hips. Oikawa enjoyed this, having his absolute precious Suga with him in this calm was absolutely refreshing. Just like his little hibiscus…. “Oikawa! Get off Suga and help me!” Iwa-chans voice broke him of his reverie. He raised an eyebrow when he realized he had boxes in his hands. “We gotta get Suga moved in before 6:00 tonight so we can cook him dinner, so get off your ass and help me!” Iwa huffed as Suga looked confused Oikawa chuckled.”I told you I was saving you from this boring room.” He kissed Sugas cheek before getting three small boxes of Sugas and a duffel bag. Huh they must have been expecting them to ask for suga. “I’ll be back soon love but Iwa will be back sooner so stay here okay? Like you.” Oikawa said leaving to go drop off the stuff in their room. When he got there he began rejoicing. His Suga will be staying here from now on. “Iwa! Iwa! How did you do it?” He asked as he saw Iwa come out from the bathroom. Iwa shrugged “ It’s because they know he’s comfortable with us and that we will take care of him and the fact they don’t hate me helps.” Oikawa groans  _ ‘you go against doctor's orders one time and they hate you for it.”  _ “Come on lets go get the one thing that actually matters.” Oikawa beams as he follows Iwa to Sugas room.    
  
When they got there they heard laughter, but when he saw who was laughing he scowled. “Hey what’s going here hm?” Iwa ask going into the room kissing Sugas temple. He looked at the little blonde girl in front of Suga and extended his hand “Iwaizumi hajime nice to meet you.” the girl giggled but didn’t take his hand.”Yachi hitoka, nice to meet you.” Iwa set his hand by his side and nodded respectively. Oikawa knew that Iwa let it go but that only made Oikawa not like her even more. You see Oikawa has seen this girl before and every time he has gotten this bad vibe from her, like she wasn’t to be trusted. “We were just talking about you guys actually- wait what’s going on?” Oikawa turned to see a few nurses and  _ kuroo  _ run to a room. Instantly Oikawa started running too. He heard Suga calling after him. Something big just happened and he knew it. Soon enough he was next to Kuroo, who looked as if he going to be sick. “Hey Kuroo are you okay? What’s going on?” Kuroo just pointed into a room and there was a boy with black roots and blonde hair sitting up.  _ ‘Oh, that is a big deal’.  _ Next thing he knew someone next to him gasped and shot forward “Kenma! Kenma! No please let me in I know him- yes thank you.” Suga just walked in there and hugged the boy who is now known as Kenma. He cautiously went up to kenma and as soon as he saw Suga Kenma grabbed onto Suga. Suga rubbed his back and told him it was all going to be okay. After what seemed like forever he withdrew from Suga and looked around. Suga was asking him something when the boy looked at him- no at Kuroo, who looked like he was going to be sick, and  _ fucking hissed _ . He looked at Suga and Started making crazy hand gestures. Suga looked back over to us with wide eyes and tried to calm Kenma down. Eventually He calmed the boy down enough so the doctors could take over. He walked over and reached up and took Kuroos ear in between his fingers. “You got some explaining to do cat. How does tea sound?” Kuroo just looks at the boy again who is just glaring at him and nods with a sigh.


	9. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihehehehehehehe whoops

I had been following Oi-chan and Izumi for awhile now, with Kuroo behind me with his head hanging as if he were heading for his execution. I look at him over my shoulder to try and see how he is holding up. I’ve only met him once and he was honestly charming and funny. He and Oikawa had been flirting with each other right until me and Izumi started getting lovey with each other and Oi-chan just felt so left out, kuroo and me had gotten along quite well and even told some jokes with each other. He hadn’t seemed the man Kenma said he was, but the fear in his voice made me rethink that sentiment. _“He was a guard Suga, He was almost as terrible as Daichi but never could push himself to that limit. He would hurt us badly Suga, he was a monster!”_  Kuroo looked to me and I looked back in front of me. How were these two men the same? Were they even the same man? Well if we take in how Kuroo reacted they probably were. I mean he looked as if someone who he had thought had died punched him in the gut. Suddenly Iran into Oikawas back and realized we stopped in front of a door. “You shouldn’t think so hard kou-chan, you could’ve hurt yourself.” _Excuse me?! This is coming from the guy who completely and utterly believes the moon is an alien base._ Izumi started laughing at my expression and let us into the apartment, I could feel my eyebrows twitching. Oikawa looked over to me and jumped a little. “Not that you’re stupid, by any means! But you could trip or something if you aren’t paying attention is all!” I sighed and looked to Kuroo, he was fidgeting nervously and waiting to be let in. I cleared my throat and he jumped a little “well come on, we have to talk about some things.”   
  
He followed me in but he was used to this place, I on the other hand, was not. I looked around at the amazing furniture and aesthetics. The home felt just like that, _home._ It was nice and warm and smelt amazing and just felt right. I could hear one of the boys say something along the lines of they knew I would love it here or something. I turned to find Izumi leaning on the counter with a smile on his face. He always looks so beautiful but when he’s smiling it’s like sunshine and birds singing. I smile back at him “Izumi would you please put on a kettle for tea? It’s always better to talk over tea.” He raised his eyebrow but started on my request. I felt arms wrap around my middle and I start a little and turn to see Oikawa above me smiling. “Now Suga where did you learn that factoid?” I giggled and leaned into him. “ We had this one customer who would come in every two weeks and request me, and we would sit there and gossip, talk about opinions, or just tell stories but we would never start until tea came. So one day I asked her why we always waited and she smiled and told me that if you gossiped without tea you never have anything to wash back the juicy ones. I laughed and continued to talk with her, she was always a favorite of mine.” He kissed my temple as I finished my statement, I did always enjoy her company as she would always give me a break from my harsh reality. Izumi finished the tea and brought it into the living room. I looked to Kuroo who looked a little dreary and called to him. He looked to me with expectant eyes. “The tea is ready Kuroo-kun, Let’s get this sorted out.”   
  
Kuro sat on the blue chaise while I sat in the corner of the black sectional and _oh it’s so comfy._ I cross my legs under me as I relax a bit more into the couch. I hear a wheezy laugh next to me and see Oikawa blushing, Iwa was laughing but the tips of his ears were pink and kuroo was smirking. “You made a very interesting noise there Sugawara.” He sipped his tea and my face flushed, _oops._ I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter. I grabbed a cup from the tray and fixed my tea the way I like it and brought it too my lap. I take a sip and look at kuroo very seriously and ask the question that has been plaguing me. “Kuroo, how do you know kenma?” He stiffened and looked at me shocked as if he was actually shocked I asked that but I mean come on I don’t need to push this off anymore. He sighed and put his cup down on the tray the kettle was on. He rubbed hIs temples before looking up at me. “I used to be a guard, Like sawa, I would dehumanize the slaves and hurt them. I was a very horrible person. When Kenma was put under my “Protection” I thought he was just like the rest of them, useless whores, but then one night I had heard him talking to the others. I heard their concerns and their fears and I realized they were actual people. I know fucked up right? So then after I would take the night shift and stay by them. I would sneak them supplies that they needed and would make sure to help them whenever I could. But One day I was found out and was banished and beaten. They almost killed me but it was worth it to me. Well then I began leading these guys to different operations like that hoping I would find the slaves I helped but now that I found one I don’t know how to go about it. I didn't realize it would be this hard to apologize for the things I did, Suga please help me I don't know what to do!”He finished his ranting and it surprised me a little. I forgot to realize but there are always two sides to a story but then again when you're always on one side it’s quick to judge.I took a few sips of my tea and place it on the tray,I began to walk over to him as I reached him squatting in front of him so he would be eye level with me.  I look into his eyes to try and see any implications he was lying to me. he looked deep into my eyes as if he was trying to convey how guilty he felt about all this. “ Kuroo if you actually feel this horrible I honestly believe you are no longer the man you used to be.” He smiled and let out a breath of relief, “but there’s nothing I can do to help you.”  
  
The pure shock on his face was priceless, he hadn’t expected that answer at all apparently. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T HELP ME? SUGA YOU WERE MY ONLY HOPE! OH JESUS.” I sighed and stood up to go back to my spot on the couch. I sit down and smile _‘ yep definitely my new spot.”_ “First off don’t yell at me please, It’s not good on my psyche. Secondly I’m not Kenma, we don’t have a bad past we only met last week my friend do remember that. It will take some time before Kenma will even think about forgiving you. So be patient, it isn’t impossible. Do you understand?” Kuroo nodded and stood up to leave I sat up quickly. “You don’t have to leave! You are definitely welcome to stay,uh right Izumi?” Izumi just raises an eyebrow and nods and I look to Kuroo. He smiles and shakes his head, “No It’s okay, I have stuff to do so please don’t worry. But thank you for the tea, hope to see you soon. Bye guys.” I nod and wish him a good evening as he leaves. I hope he figures out how to handle the situation. I lean back onto the couch and am almost immediately tackled by two strong bodies.  
  
I Look down to see them smiling up at me like I was the most beautiful treasure in existence. I smile and open my arm for them to snuggle up closer which they immediately do. I laugh as their noses and lips tickle my neck. Soon they stop but Oi-chan sits upon his elbow while Izumi stays right where he is. Oikawa just stares at me and I start to stroke Izumis hair, it’s a calming atmosphere.But once Oikawa starts to lean toward me I already know what he wants. I smile before our lips touch. His arm goes across my stomach and touches my hip. We lazily kiss as I begin to realize that  Izumi has began kissing my neck and it all feels good,like really good. Things start to pick up hen Oikawa swipe his tongue across my lower lip at the same Izumi bites down on the junction between my shoulder and neck. I gasp and Oikawas tongue sneaks into my mouth, and Izumi licks over the mark in apology. My hands go into their hair, trying to grab onto something to steady me. I sigh as Oi-chan licks my mouth completely as if looking for a treat. Izumi was nibbling and licking the way one might when enjoying a Popsicle, _nibble,nibble, suck, lick, nibble._ The pleasure was intoxicating and oh so freeing. Oi-chan left my mouth for air and I gasped really loudly because _holy shit he found the spot._ And the both realized it too because they both looked like a cat who got the cream. I flushed pink and put my hands over my face, “No more please, I’m sorry I just can’t handle anymore right now.” And as soon as I said that they both scrambled to kiss my cheeks and reassure that was fine and we don’t have to do anything I don’t want to. I was so fucking happy I just couldn’t help but giggle.   
  
We decided to watch a movie, Lilo and Stitch I believe because it’s absolutely amazing apparently. Izumi was on my left with his head on my stomach and Oi-chan was on my right with his head on mine.We had blankets all over us and I was extremely comfortable especially after the katsudon they cooked me. Saying that one of their Russian friends husband loves this stuff and will continuously eat it if he could but with their son they couldn’t. I could understand why it was delicious. Soon I began feeling really sleepy and honestly couldn’t help it when my eyes closed. I felt fingers run through my hair and telling me it was okay to go to sleep.  
  
Soon I heard banging at the front door and I started to panic because Izumi was grabbing me tightly and Oikawa was creeping slowly towards the door. Soon he slung the door open and there stood tsukishima...yamas guard….I immediately shoot out of Izumis arms and started to hurdle myself to my baby. _Let there be nothing, please let him be awake please let him be okay. Please oh please let him be safe._ I get to the hospital wing and no one is there. I start to walk towards a buzzing of sorts. I turn a corner and there is a mass of people but I can already see red. I continue walking and it seems as if everyone parts like the red sea for me. As I get closer I see more red, it gets darker and more drippy. _Oh no no no no no no no_. _I Promised her, I promised him._  
  
I keep walking forward and finally I’m in front of him but i can barely see through the mass of tears in my eyes. There is a hole in his head but his eyes were open, he was awake and someone killed him. Tadashi was awake and someone killed him! I started wailing and somebody picked me up around my waist from behind. “NO, NOOO THATS MY BABY, THATS MY BABY! NOOOO. PUT ME DOWN! SOMEONE KILLED MY BABY OH GOOOD. NOOOOO, PLEASE HELP HIM STOP STANDING AROUND HELP HIM. PLEASE” I was in hysterics, his eyes were still open, blood was connecting his freckles and he _was only 9 years old, dear god why._ I just continued to cry because what else was a mother who just lost their baby supposed to do?  
  
_“Protect him suga, please he’s your baby now.”_ __  
_“Momma suga you’re my best friend in the whole world”_ __  
_“Momma, don’t cry you’ll always be beautiful to me!”_ __  
_“Momma you’ll always be my side right?” “Always my starbaby”_ __  
_“Momma,_ ** _I love you, to the stars and back!”_** ** _  
_****_“Suga! Suga come back! Please!”_** ** __  
**  
I’m sorry I wasn’t able to keep my promises.  
My little star baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> Now I know you're mad but  
> Hey guys if you want to please check out my tumblr  
> Writing-my-life-away  
> I'll try to update there whenever I'm working on a chapter.  
> Also don't be shy and shoot me an inbox telling what you'd like to see or just random questions or ideas! I love hearing them! Thanks guys!


	10. Memories and realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three days and suga has memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT ITS THE TENTH CHAPTER HERE HAVE IT

It had been three whole days since Tadashi has.... has yet to begin breathing again. His funeral was yesterday, and I haven't spoken a word  since they burned the casket per my request. Of course sobbing out words of hurt and anguish don't count, I don't think. All I can do is remember his smiling face and his bright freckles. He always was so expressive too. I think Iwaizumi is asking me something but I just can't seem to understand him. So I just push my face into soft pillow and close my eyes.  _ 'oh my sweet starbaby, I miss you’ _

 

_ ~~~ _

_ “Momma, what are these dots on my face?” I look to Tadashi and smile. I'm 14 and he's 2 and the most adorable toddler ever. He speaks pretty well for a child his age, only stumbling around some words and phrases but that was to be expected. I chuckle and pick him up and place him in my lap, “well Tadashi they’re called freckles and they are little dots that are usually splayed across your nose like, well like stars.” I tell him running my thumb across those little brown dots on his face, it was one of the few things he inherited from his mother Naomi. He looked at me with amazement and laughed, “ so that means that I have stars on my face momma Suga?” I laughed at his innocent question, he has always been so sweet and naive and I intend to keep him like that. I hug him to my chest and squeeze him ‘oh what would I do without you my baby boy. “Yes I guess it does, My little star baby, my most precious freckled Tadashi” he giggles and looks up to me and squeals out a delighted ‘momma!’ _ __   
__   
__ ~~~    
  
I heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen and Iwaizumi telling Oikawa to at least try to be quiet. I sat up from the cold bed and looked around, the light from outside was coming through the window to brighten up the room, but it just couldn’t brighten up my mood or thoughts. I had almost flopped back on the bed when I heard a child's giggle from the kitchen. I pulled back the thick covers and pulled over one of Iwaizumis sweaters and Oikawas sweatpants, as it was plenty cold in the home.   
  
I smelt the kitchen before I saw it and those two senses got two completely opposite visuals because surely a tornado came through here because there was no way these two could be this destructive.    
  
“Oh good morning kou-chan! We were just making breakfast I hope you like strawberry and cream cheese waffles!” Apparently I can be wrong too. I felt a pair of lips on my temple and looked up to see Iwaizumi look down with worry. I smiled up at him and kissed the side of his mouth. “You know I could have sworn I heard a child laugh. Was that my imagination or is someone here?“ He asked curiously before I feel someone attack my legs and laugh. I look down and see lev staring at me with the biggest grin he could have on his cherubic face, I gasped and kneeled down to hug him. I haven’t seen him in a week and it was nice to see his cat like eyes look up at me. It was nice to hold a small body to my chest and hear momma.    
~~~

_ Tadashi is a year old when he starts calling me Momma Suga. I could tell he was hesitant to do it but when he did I cried tears of joy. And now he refuses to call me anything else. _

 

“ _ Momma Suga” is all I ever hear now and days but it makes me happy so it can't be too bad. _   
~~~   
  
“Hey momma what is wrong?  ne grusti mamochka. ili zhe mne pridetsya ostat'sya zdes' navsegda!” He says and I laugh pulling his face to look at mine, his beautiful green irises shining in the sunlight that streamed through the window.My thumb stroked his cheekbone “ da, chto, yesli ya khochu, chtoby ty ostalsya zdes' navsegda so mnoy?”    
  
He laughed at my statementand sprang out of my arms to go seat on the couch, right on the cushion next to my spot, “I’d be okay with that, but my sister would have to live here too because I can’t leave her. Momma made us promise we would never ever leave each other. But right now she’s in the hospital wing because of an accident that hurt her brain, But she’s supposed to be getting her bandages unwrapped today and I have to be there, but you can come too! Would you like to come with me?” He looked at me and Iwaizumi expecting an answer but before we could say anything Oikawa spoke up “Of course we can lev-chan! In fact we can do that right after you finish breakfast little cat.” I turn to Iwaizumi with a questioning gaze he just sighed and told me Oikawa had taken to calling Lev that since he knocked on the door at seven o’ clock this morning.   
  
~~~

_ “Momma Suga wake up! I'm hungry!” I roll over to see the six year old pout at me. “Tadashi what time is it?” He gives me a blank look and looks around us. *Uuuhhhh sevenish?” I pale but get up to pull up the plank with the food under it to give him some bread. “Here you go starbaby.” He giggles and thanks me. I ended up falling back to sleep because that's way too early. _   
~~~   
  
We were walking to the hospital wing with Lev leading the way as he held mine and Oikawas hand, while my other hand was holding Iwaizumis. It was reassuring when we walked passed his old room that I had something to keep me from falling to pieces.    
  
“There! There she is! Let’s go they’re about to take off her bandages!” Lev yelled as he rushed forward to his sister dragging suga behind him. “Alisa! Alisa! I brought the mommy I found! He’s really pretty and so are the daddies that I found too! Except they are more muscled than the mommy is.But I guess that makes sense.” He breathed in after saying that whole sentence in just one breath. He’s done that twice today and it’s honestly begun to worry Suga.”Lev you have to breathe when you talk sweetheart or else you’re gonna run out of breath.” He then heard a jingle bell, or was that a giggle from the girl on the bed? “Well I can guess that was the mother. I’m sorry I can’t properly introduce myself at this moment and time but here soon we should be able to get to know each other better” Did.. She’s so proper! Oh jeez that was so amazing! ‘Hello Lev, Hello Suga. Are you ready to get those bandages off Alisa?” Doctor Ennoshita, the top pediatric doctor on the base. He took care of Tadashi very well. I look back over to Alisa and she’s smiling so big and nodding so hard I’m scared her head will come off.   
  
Ennoshita takes off the bandages around her head and she blinks her eyes a couple times and wow. She has…   
  
“Sis! You’re eyes are different colors!”   
  
~~~

_ I was sitting by his bedside just watching him rest. Just waiting for him to open his little eyes from this coma and say “good morning Momma Suga.” _

“ _ He'll wake up Suga just give him some time.” I hear from behind me. That ennoshita is always so optimistic it's encouraging some days, others not so much.  _   
~~~   
We are walking out of the hospital wing to go back to the apartment with Lev on Iwaizumis shoulders and Alisa between Oikawa and I. She’s stumbling around a bit but otherwise the doctors cleared for her to come home with us. I look to my right and see Kenma talking to… talking to Kuroo! Go him! He looks over to me and I give him a thumbs up but he just rolls his eyes. Oh good it’s going great then.   
  
“So what do our russian darlings want for dinner tonight hmm?” Oikawa ask before we Kuroo yelling out against someone. We look back to see guards escorting him somewhere while he struggles. “I DIDN’T DO IT, SHE’S A FUCKING LIAR GOD DAMN IT LET ME GO.” Oikawa sees Bokuto and heads over to him. He begins talking animatedly when Iwaizumi puts Lev down and tells us to stand there for a second. ‘Momma what is going on? Why are daddies worried?” Lev looks to me hoping for answers I don’t have. I shake my head hoping one of them would come back and tell me what happened to our friend.    
  
They both start coming back and I look to them for answers but all they give me is kisses on my cheeks and promises of ‘ we’ll talk after the children are asleep.’ which quite frankly pissed me off but no matter.   
  
We get back and instantly the house is filled with children's giggles. They are sitting on the couch whispering to each other and laughing. I go to go sit with them but Oikawas hand around my arm stops me. “He’s been blamed for Yamaguchi's murder Suga. Kuroo was wrongfully accused.” He then left to go ask the kids what they’d like for dinner. I turned to Iwaizumi and he only hung his head. “He was wrongfully Accused by someone but they won’t say who, Which means they knew they’d be persecuted. He didn’t kill Tadashi, Suga. That’s one thing I know about this whole thing “ He left me but all I could think was  _ ‘ I know two things , tadashi is dead and you want to completely dismiss the only lead we have fuck off.’  _

 

~~~

_ “HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BABY” I snarled at daichi. He hurt my son and I refuse to let him ever get away with that. Of course I get slapped for it but they Atleast know I was pissed and to no fuck with my baby. _   
~~~   
  
It was eleven-thirty and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the shower while the children were asleep on the couch. I was putting away dishes when there was a knock on the door. I dried my hands and went to answer it, Only to be surprised when he sees Yachi at the door. “Oh hello Yachi, would you like to come in?” I ask out of politeness, but when she shook her head no and gave me a bag I began to get curious. ‘It’s something that came out of Yamaguchis room.I thought you’d want it. I have to go back to my station goodnight Sugawara.” I wished her a goodnight and closed our night and locked it. I went to the kitchen and reached into the bag and was confused when I felt fur. I pulled whatever this was and immediately dropped it onto the floor. 

 

That… that is thunder, Tadashis favorite teddy bear. They couldn't find it before the funeral so how did she…..

I look at the bear in speculation. Yachi was always sweet and kind but always felt off to me. Like she was hiding something but I always thought it was something like the rest of us but now….

 

“Suga-chan are you okay? Are you hurt?” I hear Oikawa call to me. When did I get on the floor? I look up at him and hide the bear behind my back as I stand. “Yeah I'm fine I just wanna cuddle and go to sleep.” He chuckled lowly and shook his head. “Okay well let's go Iwa-chan already put the kids in the guest room so they'll be okay.” I smiled and reached up to kiss his chin. “Alright I'll be there in a second.” He smiled and went to the room. I held the teddy bear out in front of me. There are two things I know about this situation, one my son is dead and Kuroo was not behind it and two Yachi has something to do with it.

  
But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so in going to do a lot of editing as A lotof these were done at night so I was hella tired and done with life so yeah editing time woot woot but that also means a new chapter won't be out for awhile so hang in there and I'll push one out soon but I hope you've enjoyed so far!!!


	11. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has 3 major problems

Suga had several worries at this moment and time.   
  
1\. That he is pretty sure he knows who his sons killer is.   
  
Everytime he would go down to the medical wing he would feel like he was being watched and prayed upon. Like any minute now, any  _ second  _ now, someone would jump out and tear him to shreds and feast upon his corpse. It was really starting to unnerve him.   
  
It didn’t help that he had no Idea who It was that was making him feel this way and why they’d want to make him feel like that. The only person that he has a bad relationship is tendou but tendou wouldn’t hurt him; no matter how fucking crazy he is.    
  
So when him and Oikawa went out to get groceries for their ever growing children, and he got that feeling again; He begun to get scared. He grabbed onto Oikawas’ arm and stayed there, hoping he would send the feeling away. “Are you okay Kou-chan, is there something wrong?” Oikawa looked at him with worry and confusion. Suga didn’t want to worry him so he just snuggled closer and told him he just wanted to hold him. That put a smile on Oikawas face and he walked a with a bit more pride.    
  
They went down aisle after aisle getting what they thought necessary and eventually Suga stopped feeling that horrible feeling in his gut and felt immensely better; but he didn’t let go of Oikawa deeming the action unnecessary and not worth the effort, also Oikawa was very warm and Suga was cold. He would step back when Oikawa had to reach for something he couldn’t and admired Oikawas body but no one had to know that.    
  
Suga was going over the list when he realized he forgot something very important, something that was an important essential in the household, something that if they went without for too long the whole house would crumble.    
  
They forgot the milk.    
  
“der’mo I forgot the milk! I’ll be right back Oi-chan!” Suga walked quickly away with Oikawa yelling a ‘language!’ over his shoulder. He was humming to himself as he moved to the back of the store to get the milk they most desperately needed.    
  
He grabbed two gallons and almost dropped them as he turned around. Because standing there was Yachi, and that feeling he’s been having in the bottom of his gut for weeks is back and stronger than ever.    
  
_ ‘What?! It’s been her? Why does she not like me? What did I do? Is It because I’m dating Izumi-chan and Oi-chan? Is it because she liked them and is mad because I’m with them? I mean I could understand that, I’m pretty sure they are marble statues made by the gods themselves but then they have those amazing personal-’  _ “Hello Sugawara-kun, How are you?” she Says reaching behind him to grab a smaller container of milk. Suga couldn’t comprehend that she just spoke to him in such a chirpy tone.” ummmmm I’m fine how are you?” she smiled at him and it didn’t seem to real but almost violent, “Oh I’m just fine!” She says taking a step closer to him. “Just hoping someone would learn their place!”    
  
Suddenly arms were around his waist and he felt the familiar tickle of Oikawas hair on his cheek. “Really Ya-chan? What is Tobio giving you heartache or something? I know him and ushiwaka can be such stoic nuisances sometimes. But maybe It’s not them who should learn where they belong hmm Ya-chan?” Suga gasped quietly at the tone in Oikawas voice, but it seemed Oikawa heard it because he saw him smirk for a faint second. “Oh no you’re right. They’ve been running me ragged all day haha, But there are others who could definitely learn a thing a thing or two Oikawa-kun.” Her eyes became steel as she flicked her eyes over to Suga for the tiniest of moments. Oikawa chuckled deeply in his chest, something he does when he’s getting ready for war, something Suga has learned from the times younger soldiers would confess to him or would try to flirt with him  _ in front of Oikawa. _ “Yeah I’m looking at one of them.”    
  
“Okay we need to be going! Lev and Alisa are probably giving Iwaizumi a headache. Goodbye Yachi.” Suga walked away with Oikawa in tow trying to separate those two as quickly as possible. He did not need to explain to Iwaizumi why Oikawa attacked her.    
  
“Suga do you feel like something is wrong with her too? “ Oikawa asked as they were putting the items on the conveyor belt. Suga stopped for a moment and looked up to Oikawa for a second and nodded. “I think she was in love with you and then I came in and now she hates me.” Oikawa laughs and shakes his head. They pay for the food and begin their trek home. He was only carrying two bags as that is all Oikawa would let him carry saying something along the lines of “My boyfriend is not going to strain himself while i’m around.” “   
  
“I don’t think she was in love with us by the way.” He said as we reached our building. “Huh, why do you say that?” Suga asked with a tone of disbelief. Oikawa looked at him and frowned “Because she came in with your group. I remember kiyoko checking her out and the next day she was being trained for nursing. She didn’t know we existed so how could she be in love with us? In all honesty suga babe she must be after you.” And that’s when it hit me.  _ Could this be about tadashi?? Oh dear oh god.  _ I clung onto Oikawa but this time he knew I was scared.   
  
2\. That he didn’t mourn tadashi long enough.    
  
That didn’t mean Suga wasn’t still grieving of course, there are times he would end up on the floor crying and crying and crying for hours on end. But then would get up and hug Lev and Alisa and it would  _ almost  _ make him feel better. But when he woke up at 2:30 in the morning not being able to breathe because his dream left him spinning. He grabbed at the sheets trying to keep himself grounded and bring himself back from this.    
  
He soon felt hands on the side of his face and someone's warm breath fanning across his face. Almost in a “It’s okay shhhh” pattern. He tried some breathing exercises he learned a while back, breathe in for four seconds hold it for seven let it out for eight. After what seemed like hours he looked to find Iwaizumi looking at him with care and worry. He nuzzled Iwaizumis hand and looked up at him, “I had another bad dream.” And thats all Iwaizumi need to hear before he had Suga in his arms, with Suga digging his face into the column of his neck.   
  
Iwaizumi rubbed Sugas back for a while before he heard Suga ask the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. He asked for Suga to repeat that because honestly he couldn’t believe he would ask that. “Do you think I’m moving on from Tadashis death to fast? Do you think I didn’t grieve enough like a good parent would?” Suga looked at him as if he expected him to say yes and list all the reasons why he thinks so, And Iwaizumi just couldn’t handle that.    
  
“No, You have grieved every single day since he died and it has almost been a month. You’ve cried more tears for a boy that wasn’t even yours biologically, a boy who could’ve easily been your brother but instead was your child because of horrible situations and honest to god bunny that’s five times more tears my parents cried when my sister was beat to death by her husband.” suga gasped, how could they! That was their child and they just.. Let it go?! “You have grieved and grieved and it’s okay. Tadashi wouldn’t want to see you like this but you have to get this out and we will be right there for you.” Suga put his arms around IwaIzumis shoulders and held him close.    
  
They held each other like that for a while until Suga spoke up, “Is what happened to your sister the reason you joined the court?” He felt Iwaizumi nod and Suga squeezed him tighter, wishing he could have saved his Izumi from that. He felt Iwaizumi pull back and cup his face. “It actually is the reason both me and Oikawa joined the court. We were all so close that when we heard the news one night when we were both seventeen and my mother and father could only feel relieved and we were the only the ones to show up at the funeral we decided to join,it was the tipping point essentially.” Suga nodded and ran his hair through Iwaizumis hair. “You’re both so noble,honorable and beautiful. How did I get so lucky.” Iwaizumi laughed and took one of his hands and kissed his palm, “I could say the same thing about you bunny.”   
  
Suddenly Suga was on his back on the plush mattress looking up to see a playful look on Iwaizumis face. He smiled and Iwaizumi began peppering kisses all his face, giggles flying out Suga like jet planes soon he heard someone enter the room and tsk. He looked over to see Oikawa getting out of his uniform from morning patrol. “What are you guys just going to run off and get eloped too?” Suga made a thinking face, thumping his finger against his lips and everything. “I don’t know Izumi what do you think?” Izumi nodded and let a smirk grow over his face like ivy, “Sounds like a good Idea to me.” He plopped next to Suga as Oikawa squaked out his protest. Suga giggled and made a come hither motion so Oikawa would snuggle instead complaining.    
  
But of course this lead to Sugas next problem   
  
3\. Sugas boyfriends are hot and he doesn’t know if he can handle it.   
  
Soon enough as they were cuddled he felt lips on the back of his neck and he smiled. “And here I thought we were going back to sleep.” He heard Iwaizumi let out a little laugh, “Blame Tooru, he’s the one who got me thinking about you in a wedding dress, and  _ taking off _ said dress.” That definitely sent  shivers down his spine and he knew they both felt it. But before Oikawa could say anything that would start a war between them he grabbed Oikawas face, “Awe  _ Tooru _ was probably thinking the same thing. Weren’t you Tooru?”    
  
Oikawa was speechless and his eyes were dilated, but it seems like he wasn’t the only one affected. He was turned to face Iwaizumi who looked ready to pounce on him, “Come on bunny, ya gotta say my name too, or else it’d be unfair wouldn’t it?” Suga swallowed,  _ god damn did he love it when Iwaizumis voice went like that.  _ He nodded and ran his fingers through the thick, spiky locks. “Well bunny, I’m waitin.” Suga looked him in the eye and let out a breathy “ _ Haijime _ ”   
  
And If the next day his neck looked like a necklace of hickeys and he wore bite marks all over his shoulders that’s okay.   
  
What wasn’t okay was  _ THEY HADN’T EVEN FUCKED AND HE NOW FEELS SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because It's christmas i'm leaving like that but don't worry they will do the do  
> just not tonight
> 
> but guys its about to get wild after this so please hang on


	12. Tag, You're it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hell hounds are released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood and death mentioned

Suga had decided to check on his cat like friend today; he hadn’t seen Kenma in a while and if he heard Oikawa say one more thing to him about how he looks good in dark blue and purple one more time. Well he’d lose it.    
  
He found Kenma in Hinatas room, staring at the sunshine boy as if that’ll miraculously wake him up. Suga sighs and knocks three times which gets Kenmas attention, and ask if he could come in. “Of course Suga-kun, I won’t bite you.” Which earns a giggle out of Suga, because he remembers Kenma biting Oikawa when he pinched Sugas ass.    
  
“I’m not scared about that, just didn’t want to frighten you is all.” Suga says lightly as he sits down on the very plush chair across from kenma. “So how are you? Do you think he’ll ever enter the staring competition you got going on?”    
  
Kenma blushes and swats Suga on his knee, “Yeah I’m good, don’t worry. I’m getting less thin if you’ll believe it.” Oh suga could, he still regularly came down for jesu- um Asahis’ cooking. He could never believe that guy was such a scaredy cat though.   
  
“I do still get that bad feeling though, I just don’t want to accuse the wrong person.” Suga looks to kenma with slightly wide eyes; could he also believe that yachi was dangerous and should be treated with caution? Kenma was a smart guy so just maybe... “It’s Yachi Hitoka isn’t it?” And when Kenmas’ eyes looked up at him with surprised eyes he knew his suspicions were true. Yachi Hitoka was the biggest suspect of all   
  
“I don’t think she’s very dangerous mind you, but I do believe she knows something.” Kenma says biting his nails as if he’s trying to put pieces that weren’t there together. Like a puzzle that didn't have all its pieces but you st did it for some reason. Suga sighs and shakes his head; Maybe it  _ was  _ all in his head. Kenma chuckles “Even if she was dangerous, you are more protected than the rights of U.S. citizens.” Suga splutters out a laugh of some sort.   
  
They both look over to Hinatas resting form and out of the corner of his eye he can see the catlike boy look longingly at the sleeping sunshine. “You must really miss him huh?” Kenma chortles “I don’t miss kuroo one bit.” Suga did not expect that but once the shock left him he began to titter. Kenma blushed solid red.   
  
“It’s not like that suga!!” Kenma was getting up to shake Suga into believing him. “Oh yeah then what is it like hm?” Kenma stopped in his tracks and looked over at Hinata before sighing, This made Suga more interested. “I-I think I’m in love with both of them. Shouyou has his beautiful energy that can bring anyone happiness but Kuroo… Kuroo is sort of a rock? Like he’s goofy as hell but he knows what’s right and wrong. He knows how to just let go but keep things going at the same time if you get what I mean. He helps me but so does Shouyou.”   
  
Suga could cry,he really could and he almost did. “Kenma that’s okay. Thats I have with Izumi and Oi-chan, and we are all very happy with each other. They definitely are different but it’s those differences that made me fall in love with them. And it seem those twos differences made you love them too.” Suga saw Kenma shaking and went to hold him. He understood the doubt of wondering if loving two people ,let alone two men, was a good idea; but he also knew the immense joy of letting those worries go and just letting yourself be loved for once.   
  
They hear rustling but paid it no mind as Hinata tended to move time to time but when Kenmas gasped and pushed against Suga, Suga turned and saw big brown eyes staring back at them.   
  
No one dared do anything until Kenma suddenly cried out and jumped to Hinatas side. He cupped Hinatas face and rubbed his thumbs against the cheekbones of the younger male. “You’re back, Oh Shouyou I missed you!” Kenma exclaimed hugging Hinata to him. Suga chuckled at Kenmas antics and Got the ginger some water knowing how dry his throat must feel.   
  
He reaches to two boys,who seem to be in their own smiley little world.He clears his throat and Hinata looks up bewildered, like seeing Suga here was a blessing. “I thought you could use some water.’ Suga says handing over the glass. Hinata instantly chugs the glass as if it were filled with gods’ tears.    
  
Hinata put the glass down and looks around the room, He looks back to Suga confusedly. “Wh-where are we? Is this heaven?” Suga laughs at the boy but shakes his head. “It may seem like it but no this is a place called the kings court. We were rescued by this organization and have been well cared for this entire time.” Kenma snorts at Suga and leans over to Hinata , “He would say that since he has two lovely men at his beck and call,waiting on him hand and foot like some sort of princess.”  Suga turned bright pink but laughed along the others cause let’s face it, he spoke the truth.   
  
They talk and laugh for awhile, telling Hinata stories of what they’ve been doing. They were calming down from laughing when kenma asked Hinata what was the last thing he remembered before this. Hinata paled for a second and Suga held his hand reassuringly. “Well it wasn’t long after Suga left that I was called to meet someone, I had to get really dressed up for this. But when they took me to the room I realized why, It was the head honcho, the woman in charge of everything who asked for me. She was going to have her way with me but soon gunshots were heard and she knocked me out.”   
  
Suga and Kenma tensed up, could the boss be Yachi? Could she actually be the one to cause all the hurt, pain, and suffering they had to endure during those times in the pit? It almost didn’t seem possible and they both wanted to so desperately for Hinata to be speaking of some other horrid woman.   
  
“Shouyou what was her name by chance?” Kenma asked with his voice and body shaking. Carefully silently praying to every god in every religion he could possibly think of that  _ her _ name didn’t cross Hinatas lips.That it was all in their heads and there was another reason she hated them so badly. He was almost terrified to let Shouyou speak. He wanted to shoot out and put his hands over Shouyous mouth so He wouldn’t have the chance to say that name.   
  
“I think her name was-” But before he could finish the sentence alarms started blaring.   
  
What was going on now? Had the kitchen caught on fire? No, Suga knew this alarm all too well. It still haunted his dreams at night.  **_“All personnel report to stations, prisoners are on the loose. All personnel report to stations prisoners are on the loose.”_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ Suga couldn’t breathe, he looked to Kenma to see he had the same expression. God dammit where was Oikawa or Iwaizumi? He couldn’t breathe oh god oh god oh god, where were they?! He needs them! Please!   
  
Then suddenly gunshots are ringing in the air and bullets are flying in through the window they all duck and cover. Screaming out of fright and despair. What was happening? This couldn’t actually be happening! Suga couldn’t get a hold of himself    
  
Soon a dart hits Kenma and Hinata and send them to the floor unconscious. Suga then stopped breathing as he heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room. His eyes were glued to the door and as it opened his heart stopped.    
  
“Hello darling.” Daichi greeted wiping blood off of his face, “your masters home.”   
  
Suga blacked out.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
They were completely caught off guard by the surprise escape and kidnappings.   
  
There was no shortage of blood on the walls or bodies on the floors.Where did they even get the guns? No one knew but something was for sure.    
  
The hellhounds were pissed   
  
“Where is he?! WHERE?” Anyone within five feet  _ felt  _ the roar that came from Iwaizumi Hajime. He was seething and adding more blood to the walls by banging Daishous head into it.   
  
“I told she didn’t fucking tell me where she was taking them! Jesus christ you act as if he were im-” He didn’t get to finish that sentence because Oikawa Tooru decided the floor need one more body. Iwaizumi grabbed the next prisoner and started putting his face imprint on the wall. After about four times he pulled the guy back “Now are you going to tell us or are we going to have to add more blood to the wall?” The guy Shook his head and spoke without hesitation.   
  
Which would have been good and all if they could understand him!    
  
“Fucking hell just write it.” Oikawa gives him a pen and paper and they get the information they need.   
  
“Thank you for your cooperation!” BAM Iwaizumi adds another body for decoration.   
  
“We need to get him back now so go get the hounds assembled. AND MAKE SURE KUROOS NASTY ASS IS AS CLEAN AS A BABY.” Oikawa yelled out    
  
A trembling cadet steps forward. “But sir, Kuroo Tetsurou is not allowed out of confinement.” A hand falls on the young lads shoulder. He turns to see two more of the infamous hellhounds. Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi. “Well you see Kuroo is the sixth part of the Hellhounds so that means you. Go. get. Him. or else you end up another pretty floor decoration am I clear?” The poor lad never stood a chance against Tendou so he ran to get Kuroo.   
  
Oikawa looks them in the eye, “who else did they get?” Tendous eye twitched so Ushijima answered for him.”Akaashi, Semi, and My precious kageyama. We’ll kill them all I swear to god.” Tendou laughed “There is no god dude, Or this wouldn’t have happened.”    
  
Oikawa nodded “Tendou I’m going to need you to fuck shit up am I understood?” Tendou smiled that wicked smile, “I’ll fuck them up like America fucked up anyone not a straight white male.” Oikawa sighed and shook his head in a disapproving manner, “I actually need more than that Tendou.” And now that he’s off the metaphorical leash Tendou actually gives his most hellish smile. “FUCKING FINALLY”   
  
They took away the Hellhounds most favored people, now the hellhounds were unleashed and were going to take away limbs and lives . “God save the morons who decided it was a good idea to fuck with us.” he heard Bokuto say low and dark. Oikawa could see how Bokuto had changed into his hellish state.   
  
“Well it’s a good thing he doesn’t exist innit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bitch @ me on my tumblr: Writing-my-life-away  
> If you got questions or just want to yell at me you can always find me there  
> Until next time


	13. bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is bullshit and deities don't listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um there is an unvulgar rape scene here stop reading at the asterisk and pick up at the second asterisk.  
> Please be careful

 Iwaizumi and Oikawa had a problem, the problem? The hellhounds had been on a leash and couldn’t go anywhere, and it‘s been two weeks since the kidnapping. They were absoluting _losing it._ _  
_ _  
_They had been recently confined to their rooms because _someone_ had made the mistake of asking how they were going to rescue the ones kidnapped if they were too weak to even go rescue them. Needless to say, Oikawa lost his shit on the bee boy.  
  
It was almost as if they were being detoxed from Suga, the longer he wasn’t there beside the two the more unstable they got, the more they lost themselves. It was maddening and they weren’t the only ones to be experiencing the withdrawal, but of course, it sure felt like they were experiencing the worst of it.   
  
Hell, last week satori was on the ceiling muttering _‘semi semi semi semi semi’_ and Ushijima has yet to let go of his sledgehammer.Bokuto actually resembles a bird of prey and kuroo has yet to stop sharpening his knives. They were all just waiting for the word so they could bring back their beloveds. But there was one tiny, itsy **bitsy fucking** _problem._  
  
THEY COULDN’T FUCKING GO GET THEM BECAUSE OF THE ABSOLUTE BASTARDS THEY CALLED THE STRATEGIC TEAM   
  
_“We have to a plan before we just attack, we can’t risk the lives of many for a few twinks so you can get off easier. Sorry boys you’re just gonna have to wait to get your dicks sucked”_ _  
_ _  
_Had it not been for the several big men with big guns that man would have been shredded.Oikawa did have a very fun time with several punching bags and bokuto has yet to stop stabbing shit whenever he sees him. But honestly Kuroo must be terrifying because the man won’t go anywhere near him, and honestly, if Oikawa was in his right mind he wouldn’t either.  
  
Kuroo hadn’t said a word in two weeks, he would just observe and smoke (non-tobacco of course) his eyes have become a dark golden amber pools that were chilling to even _glance_ at. He was silent and panther-like. Stalking around and gathering ideas to help with getting back the boys. Kuroo was always the thinker of the hellhounds, always asking the big and little questions. But this was different somehow, He’s never been __silent In his thinking.

Oikawa was looking out the window of the apartment, looking over the land of snow, trying to calm himself in some sort of way. This wasn’t working so he brought out a workout mat and began to press himself into forms of muscle controlled by slight and deep breathing.    
  
When Iwa came back from doing  _ whatever  _ Oikawa had one leg extended and the other bent parallel to the other, keeping himself from the ground while his upper body was straight up with his arms reaching from one knee to the air. He looked to Iwa hoping the man had some news but unfortunately that wasn’t the case. It was starting to become disheartening and hurtful.    
  
They could only imagine what was happening to Suga and the others, It enraged them and made them want to hurl all at the same time. If They hurt them for just existing what would happen to them for  _ coming back. _ Oikawa was going to puke if he continued on that thought train.   
  
Where there was usually laughter and love there was deafening silence and violent fear, They hadn’t been able to sleep in their bed since the night he was taken, it had felt too  _ big.  _ Which was kinda the point of a California king bed ya know. Somehow the huge men found the bed to have too much space where Koushi was supposed to fill.   
  
“This is **BULLSHIT,”** Iwa screams as a vase hit a wall and shatters. Oikawa flinches and stands up to look at his lover, the man was 210 pounds of pure muscle and could scare men with a single glare but right now he looks as if were that same  scared and angry child he was so many years ago when his sister first came home with the blue-purple accessories that ended up killing her.   
  
Oikawa walks over to Iwa and puts a hand on shuddering shoulder, which was shaking with Iwas anger or Iwa trying to holding in tears he’ll cry in his sleep Oikawa didn’t know. “Hajime, You’re absolutely right. This is such bullshit, But what can we do?”    
  
And then he felt tears rolling down in rivets on his face but made no move to wipe them. He didn’t care if the small puddle ruined the wood or not and supposedly neither did Iwa. The strong man pulled Oikawa to his chest. “We will get him back, with or without their permission.”   
  
Their moment was interrupted as  _ someone _ thought it was okay to bang on their door. “I swear to every deity that better fucking be Bo or more red will paint these walls,” Iwa mutters stepping to the door.    
  
When the door opened there stood the owl himself, broad shoulder and fierce eyes blazing.“Its time, suit up and get in your head.” He turned and walked off swords glinting in the light and guns making his shoulders seem bigger. Iwa turned to Oikawa and saw the man smiling with murderous rage.    
  
Time to get their bunny back.   
  
~~~~~    
  
Suga had been praying.   
  
He had prayed to every god and goddess he could remember of all the religions he had learned about from the men and women who he gave his body.From old Gods of lore to the God that westerners praised.   
  
But For all his praying it seemed no one had been listening because every day for three weeks Daichi entered his cell.And he was never there to be nice and give him food,  _ nooooo that’d be nice. He wanted to play and play he did. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Hows my little nightingale in his gilded cage? Is he ready to behave or is he going to continue to be a wretched crow?” He leaned towards Suga with a smirk, so Suga spits in his face naturally. And just as natural Daichi punches him in the jaw which put him to the ground. “Why don’t you get it? You’ll never be able to leave,  _ your mine for the rest of your miserable insignificant life!”  _ It was quiet for a moment then suga started cackling.   
  
“Y-you're an idiot," Suga says trying to lift himself up. Daichi growls out a what.   
  
"You're an idiot if you think you will keep me here," Suga says spitting out blood glaring up at the man towering over him, He smirked trying not to lose face. "If you honestly think they won't come for me you're dead wrong Daichi. You see I'm actually cared for and loved for now.Something you could never give me.”   
  
Daichi looked taken aback like he was shocked that Suga stood up for himself still; It made Suga feel empowered for some reason.But then the tips of Daichis mouth began to turn upward and the look in his eyes made, Suga turn to ice.    
  
****   
Suga began to crawl backward but Daichi grabbed his ankle and dragged Sugas body closer. “They can give all the love in the world but they won’t ever give some as horribly ugly as you their minds.” Daichi bent down to pick Suga and threw him on the bed before he took his belt, pants, and underwear off. He pushed his body onto Suga effectively pinning him there. “They would never want to pleasure you or fuck you. So stop believing they want you, you  _ are _ replaceable Suga.”    
  
Suga wanted to argue that he wasn’t replaceable to them, but really they could easily find someone else.   
  
He stopped fighting against Daichi trying to tell himself that Oikawa and Iwaizumi  __ wanted  him. But when he felt Daichi against his entrance he began to freak out again. He didn’t want this anymore! He wanted Daichi off and out! He began to scream as Daichi enters him with no preparation or lube. He screamed and screamed but Daichi only kept going.    
  
****   
Suddenly the door was thrown open and Daichi was ripped off of him. Suga curled in on himself crying and begging this person to have mercy on him.    
  
He heard bone meet bone and a familiar voice calling him. “SUGA SUGA PLEASE. GOD DAMMIT, Hajime! Carry him! I’ll cover you but he’s not responding! Stop punching A dead man and help me!” He was soon picked up into a chest that smelt of pine and electricity.The kind of electricity you smell right before it storms and nature is getting ready to be cleaned.   
  


He looked past the man's bicep to see Daichi on the floor with no face and lots of blood surrounding him. _ ‘Good, karma finally came to collect her dues and collect she did.’  _ and that was the last image he saw before everything went black and the bombs behind him covered the yelling and the rapid heartbeat of the electric forest carrying him.   
  
~~~   
Iwa had been looking through the glass into Sugas who was talking to Kiyoko now. He had some bad lacerations, bruises, and a broken wrist. But the mental damage had really been the problem,    
  
For the first eight days any male couldn’t get near him without him screaming -even Asahi couldn’t- which totally got blamed on the strategic team for taking their sweet ass time, fucking pricks. But now Iwaizumi was waving through a window and Suga gave a little wave back but it was halfhearted at best.    
  
Iwa knew it wasn’t because of him, as nurse Hansen kept reassuring, He knew he had to give Suga space. He’s been doing it for three weeks and he’d do it for three more years if needed.    
  
He bent down to get his food tray as he was about to leave when he heard a knock on the window, so he looked up to see his darling Suga looking at him with tired eyes. Iwa stood up and looked at him with a fond smile on his face. Only to have Suga frown and look down as if in thought.    
  
The next thing he knew Suga held a note that was written in pink sharpie to the window,  _ “Stop feeling pity for me, I’m not in danger anymore, you don’t have to fake like you love me anymore.”  _


End file.
